Love, fights, and school
by PunkSakura7
Summary: Sakura was sent to an orphange when she was 12, now she's 15 and a certain family wants to adopt her. But, what happens when love, school, and fanboys and girls get involved? Flamers welcome, i luv me some roasted marshmallows.Chapter 8 up! R&R!
1. adopted

**Disclamer: **I don't own naruto because a few things would be differant. But noooo...he had to think of it first. Dangit. goes off and rocks back and forth in a corner

**Rating: **T, because i think it's suitable, but really why do we need too rate i mean it doesn't block out certain ratings anyway. like shikamaru would say : troublesome

**Summary:** Sakura was sent to an orphange when she was 13. But now she is 15 and a certain family wants to adopt. What will happen when love, fanboys/girls, and school get thrown in to the blender of Sakura's life? read to find out. sakuXTBA

'thinking'

"said"

**'inner self'**

_Flashback_

**bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**Well here we go

Chapter One: adoption day fight

'Why the heck am i here?' a certain pink haired orphan thought to herself.

**'because if you don't than you'll never get a chance to get out of this joint. this is your only chance so take it.' **said the annoying voice inside sakura's hed.

'ahhh...so your back. i hoped that you would be gone sooner. Oh well ive never gotten anything that i've ever wanted, so why start now?' sakura said sarcastically to both her and her inner self.

**'Big smile sakura, more people are looking at you. you want to make a good impression right?' **sakura's inner self said.

'no' she thought back, sourly. But, stilll nonetheless Sakura still looked up at who was looking at her and saw a woman with black hair and dark onyx eyes. Behind the woman was a man with hair just as dark, if not darker. Sakura was looking at the woman until she heard a loud thump coming from the hallway. Out of curiosity Sakura got up to go see what was happening. As she rounded the corner she saw that a guy was messing with a younger girl. Sakura got mad when she saw the guy punch the girl and make her nose start to breath.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size you jerk." sakura said while jumping in front of the defenseless girl.

The guy punched sakura in the stomach so in turn she punched the guy square in the jaw, allowing enough time for the girl behind her to get away to safety. Sakura looked up to see the girl hurry around the nearest corner, out of site. When Sakura looked back up she noticed that 2 more people from the crowd had now joined the guy she just punched. She assumed that he must be thier boss or something. That was when she realised that she was outnumbered, 3 to 1.

'Oh, shit' she thought to herself and then she felt a presence behind her grab both of her arms, pinning her aginst them. She turned her head and saw another one of this guy's goons, 4 to1.

"Allright, pretty face, now you are gonna get it for punching the boss man., the guy behind her said out loud, "let this be a lesson to the rest of you wimps, not to mess with us." he aimed this part of his short 'speech' at the small, but growing, group of spectators around them.

The boss (the guy she punched) stepped forward and punched the pink haired orphan hard, in the stomach, it felt like a ton of bricks.

He was about to punch her again when someone jumped in between them and caught the punch., "Hn, You are pathetic. You can't even beat up a girl without having to have someone hold her from behind."

"t-t-thanks," Sakura muttered, the guy behind her had let go."

"whatever, just stay behind me this'll all be over in a few seconds."

Sakura studied the boy in front of her, he reminded her of the woman she saw in the lobby.

**'he's kinda hot isn't he?'**

'oh no, your back.'

**'well, anyways, let's see what this HOTTIE can do.'**

'whatever, i'll watch since you insist.'

Sakura looked up to see the guy in front of her catch another one of the punches thrown at him, this time though he threw the punch's owner to the ground. When he did this the rest of the guys ran off, leaving thier 'boss' on the ground. HE slowly got up and ran off in the same direction as the others.

The guy turned around and looked at her. Emerald met onyx.

"Ummmm... thanks again. I couldn't have beaten them myself, maybe 1 or 2 of them, but never 4. Anyways, I'm sorry."

"Your annoying" (a/n where have I heard that before?)

"W-w-what do you mean?" Sakura stammered, "Why am I annoying?"

"You talk alot. By the way, my name is Uchiha Sasuke"

"oh..well, hi Sasuke. My name is Sakura, just Sakura."

"Hn." (a/n Deja Vu much?)

"Well, why are you here? I mean, I've been here for three years and i haven't ever seen you."

"You've been here for three years? How old were you when you got here?"

"Well, yeah, I was 12 when I got here, and everyone here knows that the chances of getting adopted are like zilch if your older than six. But, still answer my question, why are you here? Are you here with someone or are you a newbee." She secretly hoped it was the second choice.

"Here with my parents. So, what your 15? So am I. My parents seem to think that it would be cool to adopt a kid, they think that it would also help to boost thier ego. But still, like having two kids isn't enough?"

'why the heck am I spilling my guts out to this girl?" sasuke asked himself.

**'Easy, you like her. You think shes pretty. Admit it, even though you just met her you think that she is hot. I like her pink hair espiecally.'**

'no I don't.'

"Um... Sasuke..what do you mean by two kids?" sakura asked breaking off his 'conversation' with his inner self.

"i've got an older brother named, Itachi" he answered with a monotone.

"Hey, Sasuke where are you? Mom said that they finally found a twerp to adopt. It's time to go. Right now though they are going to get her." an older looking version of Sasuke appeared, and Sakura guessed that it must be Itachi. "Sasuke, bout time I found you, and whose that?" he asked eyeing Sakura.

"That is Sakura. She's one of the orphan people here."

"hmmm... Sakura, hey wait, that's the name of the girl they were gonna adopt."

**dbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

**ello, this is myfirst fanfic, be nice plz! Umm...constuctive critiscm welcome. well, hope you enjoyed. just review plz bcuz i need to know that people really read my story!**


	2. leaving

**Disclamer: **I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, but...NIETHER DO YOU! so HA!!

**Rating: **T, but you would read it anyways, not like it matters, but there is cussing.

**Summary:**Sakura was sent to an orphange when she was 12. But now she is 15 and a certain family wants to adopt. What will happen when love, fanboys/girls, and school get thrown in to the blender of Sakura's life? read to find out. sakuXTBA (in other words I am not sure yet hehe)

'thinking'

"said"

**'inner self'**

_Flashback_

_Recap_

--**_scene change_**--

Well, thanks for all of the people that reviewed. Luv ya very much, y'all are fantastico!

Well, here goes the 2nd chapter!! Hope y'all like!

**bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbdbbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

_"Hey, Sasuke where are you? Mom said that they finally found a twerp to adopt. It's time to go. Right now though they are going to get her." an older looking version of Sasuke appeared, and Sakura guessed that it must be Itachi. "Sasuke, bout time I found you, and whose that?" he asked eyeing Sakura._

_"That is Sakura. She's one of the orphan people here."_

_"hmmm... Sakura, hey wait, that's the name of the girl they were gonna adopt."_

**bdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

"W-w-what? Could you...like...repeat that please? I mean are you sure that they said Sakura? It must be a mistake. Older kids like me we never get adopted i me--" Sakura was cut off when Sasuke put a hand to her mouth.

"What did I say about talking alot? You are starting to sound annoying again. Now, Itachi, are you sure they said her name, or are you just trying to make her feel bad and get her hopes up?"

"Yes I'm sure. What do you think that I am stupid or something? 'Cause if you are than you will be sor--"

"Oh, Itachi, there you are, and I see you found your brother." said the voice that cut off Itachi.

Sakura looked up and saw the woman from earlier, 'so she must be their mom.'

"Oh, you must be Sakura." the woman addressed Sakura.

"Um..Yes, can I help you with something?" Sakura asked the woman standing in front of her.

"Why, of course you can. You can show me your room so I can help you pack your stuff. Crongratulations, you are now adopted." the woman said in a kind, sweet voice, unlike the her sons monotone, deep voice. She continued as she faced her two sons, "And you two can go in the car while I get her stuff. Now" she added when they didn't start moving immediatly.

"Umm..thanks for adopting me. My room is this way." Sakura told the woman while pointing to stairs that went up to the room she shared with another girl.

--**_Meanwhile with the boys_**--

"Hmph, I didn't really think they would really go through with adopting a kid. I can't even believe that they adopted a girl, our age. Which means she'll have to go to our school. Crap, I don't want any more attention from those damn fangirls. And they'll probably all try to befriend her to get to us." said the older brother.

"Shows how much you know our parents. You do know the only reason they adopted the girl right?"

asked the younger one.

"Yea, they wanted to get at those damned Hyuugas. They are always trying to outdue each other. And when the Hyuugas adopted that girl, what was her name, some funky name.." Itachi stopped midsentence trying to figure out the girls name.

"TenTen. I think it was, gawd ,your so stupid you know that. She's in your classes dumbass."

The older Uchiha punched his younger sybling hard in the arm, "Don't call me a dumbass unless you want to get your head knocked off. You got me, you may be my younger brother, but your not any better than those other kids at school. Got me?"

"Hn" was the only reply.

"Well, open the damn door you dipstick" Itachi told his younger brother when they reached the red porshe which stuck out greatly because it was surrounded by mopeds, trucks, and other poor, in need of repair cars.

"Whatever" was the reply as they got into the car.

--**_Back with the adopted and the adopter (Sakura and Mrs. Uchiha)_**--

"Well, here we are." Sakura said when they reached her doors.

"Wow, that's your room? Oh, there are two beds. Do you have a roommate or something?" inquired Mrs. Uchiha, trying to find out more about the girl they just adopted. She remembered what the director of the orphanage had told them when they told him they wanted the pink-haired girl over in the corner when they were in the lobby.

_flashback_

_"Are you sure you want her?" the older man asked?_

_"Yes, whats a matter, is there something wrong with her?" asked the younger, but more muscular man (a/n the dad)_

_"Well, you see, the reason that Sakura is here is because she...well...she was placed in the system because she tried an attempted suicide." he answered._

_"What do you mean, what happened?" this time the woman asked the question._

_"Well, when Sakura was 12 she tried to attemt suicide, she slit her wrists, as you acan tell from her bracelets on her arms. _

_"Why? Whatmade her want to cpmmit suicide?" the woman asked again, with pure worry in her eyes._

_"No one knows, but a couple weeks later she tried again, but was stopped. She's been on constant watch since than, but she's smart and knows people are watching her. But, we are pretty sure that if we let her out of our sites ahe will try again, even though it has been 3 years. So, you understand why I am advising you to becareful about adopting her?"_

_"Yes, but we are still going to adopt her, sir. We will be able to make sure she is OK. Umm..have you talked to her about it?" the man asked_

_The direator answered, "Yes, we tried councilling but she never said a word."_

_"Very, well, we will adopt her. Maybe we can even figure out why. Oh, by the way, where are her parents than?"_

_"The mom was dead. Her dad was out at the bar at the time, but he's dead now. Alcoholic poisoning or something like that. He's been dead for about a year and a half" answered the director._

_"Very well, we are going to adopt her." said the woman in a stern voice, "Get the papers filled out while I go get the kids, both of them--no, now all 3 of them." She told her husband and then looked back at the girl to find her gone._

_Flashback Ends (a/n I know that was a long flashback, sorry if it bored the crap out of you.)_

"Umm.. Mrs. ummm.. are you alright?" Sakura asked the wman in front of her.

"Oh, yes, just thinking." The woman reassured her.

"Ok, I'll just grab my bag, I don't have alot, and I never unpack since we are always changing rooms around here." Sakura told/explained to the woman while going over and grabbing an old, shabby khaki-colored bag from the color with the letter 'S' on it from the corner.

"Oh.. Okay than lets go." the woman said, taking the young pink girls hand and leadng her to the front door.

--**_Meanwhile, with the dad (Mr. Uchiha)_**--

"Oh, Mr. Uchiha, another thing. Sakura is a problem. We have tried her out once before, but the foster parents brought her back, saying that she 'was too much trouble' apparently she got in a fight with one of her foster brothers. Beat the crap out of him. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I ..um..kinda forgot. Sorry." the director told him somewhat embarrassed at his mistake.

"It's all right. We can handle her. Thank you for all of your trouble." the younger man reasurred him.

'I hope you can, she can't get in any more trouble.' the director thought to himself as he saw the man walk through the double doors just as Sakura and his wife ha gone through mere moments ago.

--**_Meanwhile with the syblings_**--

"Oh, look here they come." Said the younger one in a sarcastic tone to is older brother.

"Bout time too. And they bought the pink haired girl with them. Hmm..Hey older bother, I can't wait to see how she holds up at school, how long do you think it will take before she cracks under pressure from people?"

"Don't call me your 'older _bother_' you're more of a bother than I am. But, I know that she won't last long. NO new kids ever do." answered Itachi, he emphasised the words 'bother' and 'no'.

"We shall see tommorrow (a/n it's a sunday), I bet that she'll probably crack when she sees Ino. Ino leaves them all crying in a corner. But, then again Ino is bitch from down under."

"Wait tell she meats Naruto. The guy is completely annoying. I don't know how you can hang out with him."

"Don't talk about Naruto that way. He's my friend."

"Yea, your only friend, loner."

"Loser"

"Loner"

"Now, boys, what are you fighting over? Whatever it is stop. I will ot have you fighting all the way home. Now, move over and let Sakura sit down. Here comes your father, buckle up so we can go." thier mom said, cutting off thier little, argument. She than got in the car and turned to Sakura motioning her to get in.

Sakura got in sitting by the door, to the right of Sasuke. Itachi was on the left side, behind the driver seat. Sakura buckled up as instructed and saw both of them staring at her in disbelief for doing what she was told. She just rolled her eyes and looked over the edge of the car door.

**bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

Ok, there is chapter 2 for ya. Please review. Sorry if anything was misspelled. Tell me if I did anything wrong and I won't fix it, but, I will try to fix it in the next chapter. Oh, P.S. the next chapter may be coming up soon. Not sure. But, I know that it will be shorter than these 2 chapters have been, maybe. Well, anyways, press the little 'go' button at the bottom, and reply, it always cheers me up and makes me update faster. Also PLEASE tell me if there is anything that I can improve. I really want to get better. And, once again, thanks to all those who reviewed.

Well, T-T-F-N ta ta for now!


	3. The car ride and Uchiha Mansion

**Disclamer: **I don't know Naruto..for now, hehe I've gotta figure out a way to get him to hand over those rights...Oh, did I just type that?...crap it!

**Rating: **T, beacuse, well, I don't know...um...I felt like it I guess

**Summary: **Just look at he summary on chapter 1 or 2 since I don't feel like typing it.

'thinking'

"said"

**'inner self'**

_flashback_

_Recap_

--**_scene change_**--

--TIME CHANGE--

Well, thank you for all of the people that reviewed. I love the fact that you care enough to review. In this chapter I will try as hard as I can to perfect my imperfect grammer, spelling, etc. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short, but it's like 9:50 pm, and I'm listening to Carrie Underwood. ( I love American Idol!). But, anyways here we go, oh, by the way in exchange for me typing up this chapter, you all have to review. The reviews are what's giving me this extra energy to type this right now.

Well, here we go. Here is chapter 3.

**bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

_Sakura got in sitting by the door, to the right of Sasuke. Itachi was on the left side, behind the driver seat. Sakura buckled up as instructed and saw both of them staring at her in disbelief for doing what she was told. She just rolled her eyes and looked over the edge of the car door. _

**bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

Chapter 3:

The car ride and Uchiha Manor

"So, Sakura, your 15 correct?" asked Mrs.Uchiha from the front seat while looking at the pink haired girl via the rearview mirror.

"Yes, ma'am. I turned 15 this past March. Why?" Sakura answered/asked the woman sitting in front of her. Sakura was feeling very nervous and just wanted the car ride to end so she could maybe be by herself for a couple minutes.

"Oh, no reason really. So, you'll be in the same grade as Sasuke. Good, he'll be able to make sure you get to all your classes. Won't you Sasuke?" She asked her younger son sounding cheerful, but he could somewhat sense the venom underneath the words.

"Hn." He answered with a smirk knowing it would irritate the crap out of her.

Meanwhile Itachi was watching the girl with interest, he was still remembering the converation with his younger brother about how long untill she cracked. After looking her over a couple times, he gave her a good 5 minutes in the prescence of Ino untill she wanted to go back to her little orphanage (a/n did I spell that right?).

**'Congrats girlie. You are now out of that joint. Just, don't ruin in this time.'**

'It wasn't my fault last time. It was yours. You beat the living crap out of that kid. I know he deserved it for what he did to us but still, you didn't need to beat him up like that." Sakura retorted sarcastically.

**'Well...you do know that technically I'm you and your me so we both beat the crap out of him. And your right, he deserved it, so DON'T feel bad! Anyways don't dwell on the past, look toward the future!'**

'Wow, that's the best advice you've ever given me. Actually, that's probably the ONLY good advice you will ever give me' Sakura told her other self, smirking inwardly.

"Umm...Sakura, we're at the house. You mind getting out anytime soon?" Sasuke asked adding a certain tone into his voice when he said soon.

"Oh..OK sorry about that." Sakura said as she got out of the car. She looked at the house and she felt her mouth drop when she caught site of the house. It was beautiful. The house was a darker color (a/n surprise there) and had a huge mahogany front door with lion brass knockers.

**'DANG they must be rich or something. I wonder if they've ever had any trouble with the mafia. No, wait, maybe they are the mafia. OMG our adoptive family is the MAFIA!!'**

'They are not the mafia, you dork. Now, shut up please.'

**'Whatever, just remember that when you insult me you're insulting yourself!'**

"What are you staring at? It's just a house." Itachi stated as he passed her on his way inside the house, "Come on. My damned mother told me to show me your room. C'mon I got places to go and people to see and those people don't include you." (a/n I love telling people that. I don't know why I just do!)

"Oh..OK..I guess it's just that this place is huge." Sakura informed him as he followed the figure down the hall, trying to catch up with him so she didn't get lost.

--LIKE, 10 MINUTE TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY GET TO SAKURA'S NEW ROOM-- hehe

"Wow, this place is like..like...big." Sakura stated in utter amasement.

"Yea, whatever I'm off. Dinner is usually at 6 pm." Itachi muttered in a monotone as he walked out of the room.

"OK, thanks--wait!" she called, but it was to late.

'Oh, crap. I don't know where the dining room is. Perfect. Well, it's only 3 o'clock, I have got three hours.'

Sakura unpacked her few belongings. Those few things were her clothes, a picture of her mom, her mom's neckalace, her shoes, and her personal items. (a/n toothbrush, toothpaste, etc.)

'Wow that took me all of 1 amazing hour. Now, I only have two hours to find them dumb dining room' Sakura told herself after unpacking and organizing everything.

Sakura started down the hall that she saw the older Uchiha take a while ago, hoping it would lead to the dining room or something.

"Why didn't I pay more attention to the way we got to 'my' room?" she scolded herself after walking around for nearly an hour and a half. She glanced down at her watch and read 5:35.

"Lost?" a voice behind her said, making her jump and throw a punch at the voice. She felt someone grab her hand, thus stopping her punch.

'Wow, guess there really is a first time for everything.' she thought to herself amazed that someone caught her punch.

"You know those things could really get you in trouble. You should watch where you throw them." said the voice, Sakura now saw that it belonged to Sasuke.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't do that. If I had punched you it would have been all your fault." Sakura told the boy beside her, "If you don't mind you can let go of my hand now."

"Hn. My mom told me to come and get you for dinner. She got real mad at Itachi for leaving you like that."

"And..do you care that he left me?"

"No." Was the reply, Sakura thought that that would be his answer. She knew he didn't really care, but still, she couldn't help but think that he was kinda hot.

"OK, whatever. But, can you show me to the dining room?"

"Yea, that's what my mom did tell me to do after all. Follow me."

"OK." Sakura said.

Together they walked down the hall in silence and just when Sakura couldn't take it anymore Sasuke stopped in front of a door. Sakura, who wasn't paying attention to Sasuke because she was still trying to memorize her way around the house bumped in to his back.

"Umph. Sorry, wasn't paying attention. Is this the dining room?" Sakura asked pointing to the door he was in front of.

"Hn." was all he said, so Sakura took it as a yes and went to open the door only to have it opened before she could even touch the door knob.

"Oh..Sakura. Glad you could join us. I see Sasuke found you OK, now, c'mon lets go on in." said Sakura's adoptive mom.

When Sakura entered the dining room she was yet again amased. There in the center was a huge, polished oak table with a huge plate of food in the center (a/n I won't go in to detail bcuz I don't know what they should eat, I'm not that imaginitive at 10:50 pm!).

"Wow." Sakura murmured to herself under her breath.

"The cook really out did herself. Hm..must be trying to impress the _company_" Sasuke said low enough that his parents didn't hear, but loud enough so that Sakura could. She knew what he was trying to do. She could tell when he said the word 'company'. He said like she was only company and that she would be leaving soon.

"Well, let's dig in. I'm famished myself. And, you must be too Sakura, you haven't eaten anything since breakfast." said her adoptive father.

'Yea, I'll just call them my adoptive family for now. After, all they will probably just send me back, just like that other family. This won't last long, so I won't get comfortable with it.' Sakura thought to herself as she sat down in a chair next to Sasuke. She looked around and noticed that Itachi wasn't there.

"Umm..Where's Itachi?" Sakura asked, hesitantly.

"He went out. Don't worry he'll come back later." said the dark haired woman in front of her.

--OK, DON'T GET MAD BUT ANOTHER TIME SKIP TO AFTER DINNER WHEN SAKURA IS BEING SHOWN THE HOUSE--- (a/n sorry, just nuthin happens during dinner, and later if I decide that something does happen I'll just do a flash back or somethin)

"OK, so here we have the parlor, there's the family room, am I going to fast?" asked the woman in front of her, for the thousanth time it felt like to Sakura.

"No, ma'am. I got it all." Sakura answered, and it was true. Sakura had never been more thankful for the fact that she was good at remembering where things were. She didn't want another incident like earlier happening.

"OK, well, that's the third floor. The only other things to tell you about is that the attic is right above us. You use the door over there to get to it. " she said pointing in the vague direction of a door at the end of the hallway, "And also, that when you go out the back door you take the path to the left to get to the pool, practice grounds, and those other recreational things. But, you take the path on the left to get to the front yard, got that?"

"Yes, I think I got it. Thanks for all of your help! I think that I am gonna turn in now though. Um...what time does school start?"'

"Oh..8 am. But, Itachi is going to be driving you and Sasuke to school. They usually leave around 7:45 or so."

"OK, well then good night. See you later." Sakura told the woman as she left to go to her room.

**bdbdbddbdbdbddbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbd**

OK, how was that chapter? Better? Worse? Well, review and tell me. I know it wasn't as good as it should be, after all I wrote it at night. I tried my best with spelling, grammer, etc. Once again thanks for reviewing, It meant alot to me and I hope you review again so that I have enuogh motivation to write the next chapter!! OK, I just reread the chapter and found my mistakes (hopefully all of them). But, ne ways I realised, that, DANG, this chapter's short like the pther ones. I've gotta figure out how to make these chapters a bit longer. Well, R&R (and I don't mean rest and relaxation, I mean read and review!)

well, T-T-F-N Ta Ta For Now


	4. School for the first time

**Disclamer:**...hold on...NOPE...don't own Naruto, and I probably never will!! So, just leave me alone...I need to go...cry by myself...starts crying

**Rating: **The rating is still T as in TEEN. IDK why, but it is, and if you feel it should be a higher rating than tell me OMG that sounded kinda wierd, but my bro wants me 2 right that!

**Summary**: Ummm...If you don't kno what the story is about by now than you need to seek medical attention.

You kno the whole, 'thinkin', "said, **'inner self', **_flashback, Recap, _ --**_scene change_**--, and

--TIME CHANGE--, cuz if u don't than u should hurry up & learn it cuz this is the last time I'm writing/typing it, K!?!

Well, thanks to all of y'all who reviewed, you are the GREATEST. And the main reason I'm typing this chapter is Bcuz of YOU guys/gals wateva u b hehe. Sorry I haven't dated! OK than, here we go with Chapter 4!!!

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDbdbdbddbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdBDBDDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDB

_"Yes, I think I got it. Thanks for all of your help! I think that I am gonna turn in now though. Um...what time does school start?"'_

_"Oh..8 am. But, Itachi is going to be driving you and Sasuke to school. They usually leave around 7:45 or so."_

_"OK, well then good night. See you later." Sakura told the woman as she left to go to her room._

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDbdbdbdddddddbdbbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbBDBDBDDBBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

BEEP BEEP

"Umm.. go away." Sakura murmured from underneath her covers, but the BEEPing still didn't stop. After a couple more seconds Sakura finally lifted her head and looked at the clock, it said 7:o3 am. It took her a few more seconds to rewalise why she was up, when she did she slammed her hand down on the button that stopped the damn alarm. When it did shut off she smiled a satisfied smile before dragging herself out of bed.

'I need to go shopping' Sakura thought to herself as she looked over her pitiful clothing choice. She finally decided on a pair of black pants with a pink mini skirt over it. For a shirt she chose a pink long sleeve button up shirt with a black tank top underneath. These were her 'best' clothes that she had, and since it was a her first dat of school she wante to make a good impression, or at least an everlasting immpression.

Sakura quickly got dressed, after she did this she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. She left her hair down, it almost reached her waist and would if she let it grow a couple more inches, which she would. When she got back in her appointed room she looked at the clock and saw it reading 7:30, which gave her about 15 minutes.

'Hmmm..I guess that I'll go wait for them by the door.' she thought before checking out her reflection in the mirror one more time.

- - TIME CHANGE TO 10 MINUTES LATER, SAKURA IS WAITING BY THE DOOR- -

'Where are those two?' Sakura asked herself after she had been waiting for at least 5 minutes, 'Maybe they already left without me.'

**'I would NOT put it past them' **said her inner voice.

'They wouldn't, would they?'

**'Oh, yes they would. I bet they did it just for perks. I soo- -' **her innerself was cut off by someone.

"Umm.. Sakura. Are like..okay?" Sakura looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of her. So, they hadn't left her.

"Oh, yea. I though that you two left already." she told him, a little harsh.

"NO, but we are about to, so if you would please hurry up." he told her while heading out the door.

"Whatever" she muttered as she walked out of the door.

When they reached the school Sakura got out of the car. She turned around to see if at least one of the could direct her but found that they had already headed off in the oppositte direction. A little lost, Sakura walked into the school.

After a few minutes of being lost Sakura couldn't help but start getting mad.'URG, why the hell did they have to leave me????? I can't believe them, they are such lousy little...things!!'

**'Okay girlie, it's my job to get mad, but if you're doing what I do I can't complain, I guess I taught you well. But, look, there's someone over there. Let's just go ask them where the main office is, okay??'**

'Yea, whatever.' she said as she walked toward the trio standing by lockers.

"Umm..excuse me. But, I was wondering if you could point me to the office, I'm kind of new here. And I got a little lost.

"Oh, yes of course, it's just around the corner to the left, than go straight down the hall." a girl with two chinese buns in her hair told her, "oh, by the way my name's TenTen."

"Oh, Okay well thanks. My name is Sakura."

"Well, my fair maiden, my name is Rock Lee. I'm am the most YOUTHFUL spirit at the school. Do you, perhaps need me to carry your stuff?" a boy asked her. Sakura knew it wasn't polite to judge people on looks, but, she just couldn't help herself, the boy in front of her was wearing green spandax, had a bowl style haircut, but what really stuck out were his eyes and eyebrows. They were both HUGE, his eyes looked like bug eyes and his eyebrows looked like they should be illegal.

"Um...no that's alright. I'll manage. Thanks again." she said but than remembered that she never heard the other boys name, "Oh.sorry but I don't think that I quite caught your name."

"Hyuuga, Neji."

"Okay, see you around." She said before turning and walking towards the corner.

When Sakura reached the door to the office ahe stepped in and walked over to the desk. A woman was sitting at the desk looking at her."Hi, I'm Sakura. I'm suppose to meet the principal."

"Oh, yes. You can head on in, she's in there waiting for you right now."

"Thank you." Sakura told her, giving her a small bow. She walked over to the door and heard voices so she decided that it would be best if she waited outside.

After a few seconds the door swung open revealling a boy with bright blonde hair and blue eyes, "Tsunade said you can go in now." he told her. She walked in, expecting the boy to leave but he didn't, instead he waited inside the door.

"Ahh..Sakura. Welcome to my lovely school. Here are you schedule, books, and locker number and combination." She told Sakura, handing her a stack of books, and a few peices of paper. Sakura put the books in her bag and put the papers in her pockets.

"Thanks, but, how will i know where my classes are?"

"Oh..Naruto here," she gestured to the boy, "is in all your classes. He will show you around froom class to class. I think that's it if you have anymore questions just ask Naruto, or myself. Now, bith of you, homeroom is in 5 minutes, don't be late."

"Okay." they both said, than Sakura followed Naruto out of the room.

They walked in silence until Naruto blurted out of nowhere, "Well, nice to meet you. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. But, you can call me Naruto. When we get to class sit by me so that no one bothers you."

"Thanks for your concern, but, I can handle myself. My name is Sakura, as you already know."

"Just Sakura?"

"Yes, just Sakura. Now, there aren't any seating arrangements in any of the classes right?"

"No. You can sit where you want to, but, just so nothing starts, sit by me."

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Not really."

"Okay than, whatever."

"Well, here we are. Homeroom, this teacher is Kakashi-sensei. He's like always late. He also teaches us math and science. Our next class is english, than study hall, than math, than lunch ,than free period, than science, than gym. After that after school crap starts."

"Okay. Well, here we go."

"Go where?"

"Nevermind."

Naruto opened the door and stepped in with Sakura right behind her. She followed him and sat down in the seat beside him, "Is this seat good enough?"

"Yes." he never did catch the sarcasicm in her voice.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sakura, see you made it to your class okay. _unfortunately_." Sasuke was standing beside, he muttered the last word so that only she could here it.

"Oh, yes, no thanks to you. But, Naruto here is going to show me around, right?'

"Yea, but, Sasuke-teme, how do you know Sakura-chan?" Sakura wondered when her name got 'chan' added to it.

"Why, she lives with me.My parents _adopted_ her yesterday." Sakura blushed, making her cheeks very red.

"They did, cool, Sakura you never told me that you were ADOPTED!"

'Why did he have to yell that out to every one?'

**'Our rep. is now ruined, and we don't even have one yet!!!'**

"Umm.yes Naruto, I'm adopted, but do you really have to yell it out loud?" Sakkura asked, sinking deeper into her chair, she could feel everybody staring at her.

Before Naruto could answer the bell rang. A few minutes later a silver-haired man walked into the room. Naruto jumped up screaming at the top of his lungs, "YOU ARE LATE!!"

"Sorry, but I had to help a little old woman cross the street, and than she made me drink tea with her."

"Whatever."

"Well, since homeroom is over in just a few minutes, you can just talk to each other." Everyone that had been talking before statred talking again, Sakura hoped that they weren't talking about her.

A boy walked over to where they were sitting. Sakura noticed that he had a hair style that looked like a pineapple, a brown pineapple. He was muttering something about teachers being too troublesome or something, Sakura wasn't sure.

"So..adopted? Must be troublesome."

"Trust me..you don't know the half of it. It's annoying, troublesome. But, never ever boring."

"Oh..so Sasuke...want to play a bit of basketball after school?" the boy asked Sasuke.

"Hn. I don't care Shikamaru."

'So..Shikamaru is his name. I wonder if they would let me play basketball. I'm not that bad. Might as well ask.'

"Hey, you mind if I play?"

"I don't know. Might be a little to rough for you Sakura-chan. I mean we don't play horse or around the world like you girls do. We play real basketball." Naruto told her

"Well, that's good. I hate playing horse. I love basketball though. And don't worry, I can handle myself perfectly fine."

"Whatever, just don't say I didn't worn you."

"Okay, I won't."

After a few minutes the bell rang and everyone headed to thier next class. The beginning of the day flew by for Sakura. Her first class was tought by Asuma-sensei. Than she had study hall that was unsupervised. Than she went to math with Kakashi-sensei, who was 10 minutes late because the same old lady needed his help.

When lunchtime came she couldn't find naruto in the lunch room so she got her lunch and looked for a seat.

"Oh..Hey..um...Sakura, right?" Sakura looked up to the person who was calling her name. She recognized her as the girl from before, TenTen.

"'Hello. TenTen, right?"

"Yea. I was wondering if you'd like to come and eat with me and Hinata."

"Sure." Sakura walked over to TenTen with her plate of spagetti.She followed TenTen over to a table where she noticed there was the 2 boys from earlier (Lee and Neji) as well as a girl and 2 more boys. Sakura asssumed the girl was Hinata.

"Okay Sakura," TenTen told her when they reached the table.

"This is Hinata." She pointed to the girl.

"This is the dog boy, otherwise known as Kiba." she pointed to a boy who had paint on his face. Sakura also noticed that there was a dog by his feet. "Oh, and the dog's name is Akamaru. He is cute. A big improvement over his owner."

"And the last one is Shino." This time TenTen pointed to a boy who was wearing sunglasses and had a shirt that covered his lower portion of his face.

"Okay, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, this is Sakura. She's new here, met her this morning."

"Hi." they told her almost at once. She replied with a simple, "Nice to meet ya."

"Well, let's dig in. I love the spagetti here. Only half decent thing to eat." Kiba announced as he started eating.

"Oh no, look whose coming." TenTen said, "It's Ino and her group of followers." Sakura looked up to see a girl with blonde hair in a high ponytail. She was wearing a blue tank top with a blue mini-skirt.

"Ino, but doesn't that mean..." Sakura was cut off when TenTen looked at he and said, "Don't let her hear you say that."

"Are you scared of her?" Sakura questioned.

"No, but if you get on her bad side bad things are bound to happen." Kiba told Sakura, "She's coming over. Sakura, just keep your head down."

Sakura didn't do that but just continued eating as if nothing was happening.

"Umm..are you Sakura?" the blonde girl asked Sakura.

"Yea. What's it to you?"

"I just want to tell you, _orphan girl_, that you had best stay away from my Sasuke-kun or else.."

"Or else what?"

"You never know when your milk might turn on you, forehead girl." Sakura stared at her questioningly until she saw her reach over, grab her milk and pour it over her head. She was now covered in milk but Sakura made sure she kept her cool, after all everone was staring.

"Thanks for your advice Ino, I'll be sure to remember it, but make sure you know that your food can also turn on you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?" Sakura said as she flipped Ino's tray over head in one movement, "Now if you'll excuse me, Ino-_pig_, I've gotta go wipe this crap off." Sakura turned and headed out the door. TenTen and Hinata followed her.

**--MEANWHILE WITH SOME BOYS IN THE CORNER--**

"Haha. Ino got it good. She deseved it too." A certain blondie laughed in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Girls are too troublesome." the laziest one of the group said.

"Hn." was all he could say, Sasuke would never say that he thought somone did something good, let alone a girl.But, he did have to give it to her, he halfway expected her to burst into tears like the last 2 girls had.

**--MEANWHILE WITH THE TRIO IN THE BATHROOM--**

"OMG, Sakura. I can't believe you did that. You were awesome." TenTen told Sakura as she watched the girl wash her hair in the sink. Sakura than put her hair in a messy bun, completely opposite of TenTen's neat buns.

"Y-you were g-g-great. B-b-but y-your shirt is ruined. Y-you can use my jacket if y-you want to." Hinata offered Sakura her jacket.

"No thanks Hinata. I don't want your jacket getting all stanky because of the milk."

"Oh..well if you don't want to wear hinata's jacket, I think that I have an extra tank top that you can use. You could just wash it and bring it back to me tuesday." TenTen told Sakura.

"Umm..I could go for that. I need to go shopping for some more clothes this weekend. I barely have any. Just like 6 shirts, a couple skirts, some horts and 3 or 4 pants." Sakura told TenTen and Sakura, "What?" she asked tham when she saw that they had their mouths agape.

"Y-you're kidding, right? I mean, you have more clothes than that right!?!"

"No."

"OMFG we are sooo gonna fix that this weekend. Ask if I can come over and pick you up. I mean me and Hinata were gonna go this weekend anyways, but, this gives us more of a reason." TenTen yelled as she ran towards her locker. A few seconds later she came back panting and handed Sakura an emerald tank top that had a bit of lace at the bottom.(a/n I kno why would TenTen have/own a shirt like that!?!)

"Thanks TenTen." Sakura said as she put the shirt on. It fit and gave her a bit of cleavage, she blushed when she thought of the guys at her school seeing her wearing it.

Hinata, seeing this once again asked, " So, n-now do you want to wear my j-j-jacket? You know, to cover up a b-bit."

"Umm..sure that will work. thanks you two. you're the best friends I've ever had. And I mean that, literally."

"Thanks." They told her one after the other.

"Well, let's go. Hurry up before we're late for class. I think my next class is umm..a free period. Oh, wait..can you be late to that?"

"No. But, it's m-my free period too so I guess that I'll just hang out with you. T-TenTen has to suffer t-thru classes until the 2nd to last period before she gets her free p-period." Hinata told her.

"Well, see you later, off to class. Sakura, you'd better not forget about this weekend!!" TenTen hollered at them as she ran out the bathroom door.

"Well, Hinata. Can we go outside for free period?"

"Y-yes."

"Say, Hinata. Why are you stuttering."

"I usually do t-that around people I-I r-really don't know."

"Well, than since you know me, you won't need top stutter, will you?"

"No."

"Okay than let's go out side!"

While the two girls were walking outside Sakura went into her own world. In other words, she was once again 'talking' with her innerself.

'I wonder if I'm getting to attached to this place. I mean I've only been here 1 day and already I've found my self friends.'

**'Of course you're getting too attached. Don't you know that you will probably just get sent back to that hellhole in a weeks time. If not sooner, who knows how much trouble you'll get into because of the thing back in the cafeteria. By the way, did i say that I'm proud of you for doing that because I am.'**

'Thanks. hey look Naruto and his friends are playing basketball, I wonder if they would mind if I joined them. I wonder of Sakura would mind.'

**'They'd mind once you beat them.'**

'Whatever.'

"Hey, Hinata. mind if I ask to play basket ball with Naruto?"

"No I don't mind if you play with them. But I don't know of they'd let you. N-N-Naruto wouldn't mind though."

"Do you like Naruto?"

"No. Why?"

"Yes you do. I can give you 2 reasons how I know too, when you said his name you blushed AND stuttered. And now your blushing as I'm saying this!"

"Okay, I like Naruto. But, please don't tell him."

"Okay, whatever, well i'm gonna ask to play. C'mon." Sakura said as she headed off to the basketball court with Hinata in tow.

--**MEANWHILE WITH THE BOYS PLAYING BASKETBALL**--

(a/n the 'boys' include Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Choji, Lee, and Shino.)

"Oh, I give up. I wanna go eat my chips." Choji complained as he began walking off the court.

"Oh, c'mon Choji. You can't quit, than the teams will be uneven. And we are down by 2 points" Naruto complained/pointed out to Choji.

"Well, guess you forfeit." Sasuke told Naruto with a smirk.

Just than Sakura cam up to the courts with Hinata right behind her.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Hey Hinata." Naruto told the girls as they went to the edge of the court.

"What do you two want?" Sasuke asked the two girls.

"Well, I was wondering if I could play." Sakura asked, "Hinata wanted to watch me play. So, can I play?"

"No." Sasuke said.

"Yes she can, she's on our team. Now we can continue our game." Naruto said, glad that he didn't have to forfeit.

"Whatever." Sasuke said, he knew his team would win anyways.

"Thanks." Sakura said as she ran over to Naruto.

"We're gonna start with a ball toss." Sasuke stated.

"Okay." Naruto yelled back.

"Naruto can i do the toss?" Sakura asked him. She loved doing ball tosses.

"Umm..Okay, try your hardest Sakura-chan.

"Okay, thanks Naruto." Sakura told him as she went to the center. When she got to the center she realised who she'd have to jump against. None other than Sasuke.

"Ready?" asked Choji, who was now apparently refereeing. (a/n spelling.)

"Yea." They both answered.

Choji threw the ball up and they both jumped... (a/n this would be the PERFECT place to stop but I'm not that mean.)

Sasuke got the ball. Sasuke smirked at Sakura and was about to start dribbling when he felt something move pass him and before he could do anything he realised Sakura had taken the ball from him.

'Dammit' he thought to himself as he started running towards her.

Sakura had just passed Kiba, whoi looked somewhat mad when she did and was now in the three point zone. She stopped and aimed. She could see Neji coming towards her so she took a shot. She watched as the ball went straight into the net without even touching the rim or backboard. She was glad she learned to play basketball whe she was younger,

"Good job Sakura-chan!!!!" Naruto ran up to her and yelled. She couldn't help but smile. Just than she heard the bell ring, signalling that this period was now over.

She asked out loud, " So, what did that make the score?"

Naruto yelled in her ear, "21 to 20. We WON!!!!!!!"

Sakura smiled than went over to Hinata, "So, Hinata what class do you have next?"

"Science.'

"Really, so do me and _Naruto_" She emphasised 'Naruto', "Ya wanna walk with us?"

"Sure."

"Well, Naruto, you coming or are you just gonna stand there all day?"

With that Naruto ran over to where the two girls were standing, "Hey, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Where'd you learn to play basketball like that. I mean, you were even better than _Sasuke_." He emphasised 'Sasuke' and said the sentance loudly so they could all hear it.

"Yea, Sakura, where did you learn to play like that?" Kiba asked her. Sakura hadn't realised that they had all came up to her.

"Oh, well, I learned back at the orphanage. Some of the older guys there taught me." She answered as if it were nothing.

"Okay, well come back and play again, except next time you'll be on my team." Kiba said jokingly, than turned the corner followed by Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino. A few seconds later Lee turned the corner with neji behind him. All that was left were Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. They all had the same class together.

When they reached the science class thet were surprised to see their always late teacher, Kakashi, was on time. "Good, we were waiting on you 4, find your seats." he turned and addressed the rest of the class, "today we will be learning the hiemlich manouver a/n sp. You may pick your partners. Well, no you can't you and you, you two, your partners." He went on like this pointing to random people each time. When he got to Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata he pointed at Sasuke and Sakura to be partners and Hinata and Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other with discust. Hinata couldn't meet Naruto's eyes and Naruto was just grinning away.

"Now, what are you waiting for? Start practicing, guys get behind the girls and put your hands around her waist."

All the guys got behind their partners and reluctantly put thier hands around their waists.

Sasuke put him hands around Sakura's waist and couldn't help but notice that her hair smelt like strawberries. 'Must be her shampoo.' he thought to himself. Meanwhile Sakura was nervous having Sasuke so close to her. She could feel his body warmth from behind her, it made her want to lean into him and let him support her with the strength she was sure he possessed. 'OMG am I starting to like him? Well, he's hot. But, he has like, no personality. He's practically a breathing tree..a breathing hot, sexy tree.' Sasuke started pushing on her stomach gently and than alittle harder, as instructed. He was glad that he was behind her so that she couldn't see his face. He wouldn't let her see his face, he couldn't let her see how he felt, this emotion. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but he knew he never felt this way before. He than added another reason as to why he could keep her forever like this, when he looked down he could see down her shirt. a/n don't you hate when guys think like that?

Meanwhile Naruto was pretty much thinking the same with Hinata. He could feel her cool, smooth stomach underneath her shirt. He wanted to cuddle underneath blankets with her and stay there. Hinata was loving it too. 'OMG I can't believe Naruto is holding me like this. It's like a dream come true. I wonder if I should tell him I like him. I should, that way if he doesn't like me I can feel better knowing I don't have to hide my feelings. Okay, I'll do it.'

"Umm.Naruto..I just wanna t-t-tell you that I-I-I l-like you. A-a-alot. I-I l-love y-y-ou." She murmured to him under her breath, but he heard it loud and clear.

"Well, Hinata, that's good because I like you too." Naruto said, "Sooo..does that mean that you are my...girlfriend...now?"

"Y-yes N-Naruto." Hinata could feel herself blushing, she was his girlfriend.

"YAY!! ME AND HINATA-CHAN ARE GOING OUT!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs to the class. Hinata just giggled.

"Guess there going out." Sakura murmured to Sasuke. She had finally reached the desicion that she liked Sasuke, but, wouldn't ever let him know because she was his step-sister. And she didn't want to get to close to anyone because she knew she would be leaving soon, everyone always came back to the orphanage after a while...she was no exception.

"Well, um, is that so Naruto." Kakashi-sensei was now closer to their group, "Thanks for informing us. It's always nice to know these things. But anyways class, because of his outburst you didn't hear the bell, class is over you all get an A for participation. Goodbye."

Everyone headed out of the classroom. When Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke caught up with the others Naji, TenTen, Lee, Shino, etc. they were asked if anything interesting happened in science.

"We did the heimlich manouvier." Sakura said simply.

"Who was Hinata's partner?" Neji asked.

Sakura answered, " Naruto."

"Really?" Neji looked glared at Naruto, "And did anything happen?"

Naruto answered this time, "Well, Hinata and I are goingy steady." Naruto barely came above a whisper.

"WHAT?!!?? You're going out with Hinata, my _littke cousin_?" You could practically feel the anger coming off of Neji.

Sakura didn't want anything to start so she quickly said, "I think that their a nice couple." Neji glared at her so she added quickly, "Well, T-T-F-N. Off to gym. C'mon Hinata, TenTen." Sakura grabbed their hands and ran off toward the gym.

When they reached the gym Hinata thanked Sakura, "No prob. any tine Hinata." Sakura told the out-of-breath girl.

"Well, well, if it isn't the forehead girl." Sakura heard a voice that she never wanted to hear again.

"What do you want, Ino-pig?"

"Just to talk billboard brow."

"Go get run over you hog." a/n how come Ino has like, all these names for Sakura but Sakura only calls her Ino-pig?

"Shut up orphan."

"What do you want?" Sakura half asked, half demanded.

"Just to tell you good luck, todays dodgeball day."

"Oh, you don't need luck when you got skill, boar."

"We shall see, bye for now forehead girl."

"Whatever pig."

Sakura walked into the locker room and changed. TenTen and Hinata came out a couple seconds later.

"Well, my young, youthful spirits. a/n guess what teacher Today we play a youthful game of dodgeball." said thier teacher Gai-sensei a/n congrats on those who guessed correct, R&R and tell me bout it. He than pointed at half the class Ino included and said, "You girls are on team 1, the rest are on team 2 includes Sakura, Hinata, TenTen. Let the game began." He yelled as he startes rolling the odgeballs out in the center of the floor. When they were all there he blew his whistle.

Sakura ran and picked up a ball throwing it at the other team members. After a while the only ones left were Sakura, Ino and a girl on Ino's team. Hinata and TenTen had been hit by Ino.

"All right, here we go. This decides who wins the game!!" Gai yelled, cheering on the two survivors in front of him. Half the class was rooting on Ino and the other half was going for Sakura.

Ino picked up a ball. Sakura picked up a ball and they both threw the balls at their opponent. The balls hit each other and bounced back, fast and with force. Before either could dodge they were hit full force in the face. Sakura recovered in 2 seconds and quickly caught the ball. Ino wasn't as lucky and didn't catch hers. It hit the ground, which meant that Sakura won. She reached up to her nose and realised that her nose was bleeding. She looked over at Ino and saw that hers was also.

"Well, you 2 youthful spirits go to the nurses office now. Everyone else stretch since there is only 2 youth-filled minutes left." Sakura and Ino left hearing a moaning class behind them.

When they closed the door Ino faced towards Sakura and told her, "You know what? You are a major pain in the neck. When will you just give up?? I'm gonna win anyways."

"NO, you won't. Wait, what exactly are we competing for?"

"Umm..duh...Sasuke-kun's heart. I know that you like him. I saw you in the parking lot with him."

"That's kinda because I like with him dumbass, his parents adopted me. Gosh, you are such a prick, you know that. Besides I don't like Sasuke anyways."

**'Wow Sakura, you have gotten good at lying.'**

'Wonder why?'

"Whatever, all I know is that you ahd BETTER stay out of my way of being Sasuke-kun's girlfriend. I don't care what you are to him. I'm gonna win his heart. You understand?" Ino directed at Sakura.

Before Sakura could answer the bell rang and people came rushing out of class. Of those people were Neji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru walked up to Sakura and asked, "What the hell happened to you two? Did ya get in a fight. Dammit, can't believe I missed that."

"No, we were playing dodgeball."

"Really, who won?" Sakura turned around and saw Choji there eating a bag of chips.

"Me." Sakura answered. Ino glared at her.

Sasuke walked up and said, "Oh, now I guess you're good at dodgeball too? And I thought that you were only good at basketball. You really are a girl of many wonders Sakura." He said it all sarcastically which made Sakura glare her death glare at him.

Ino wouldn't let Sakura out do her so she spoke up and said, "Oh, I love basketball. Nothing better than kicking a ball in one of those nets." Everyone just stared at her and sweatdropped. a/n c bottom

"Umm..smart stuff. That's soccer. Basketball is where you throw the orange ball into the net that's on a high pole." Sakura told Ino as if she was talking to a 4-year-old.

"Hey, is everything okay? Akamaru smelt blood." Kiba said as he walked up to the group. Naruto, TenTen, and Hinata were behind him.

"Oh, nothing. Just dodgeball. But, thanks for the reminder Kiba. I'm off to the nurse." Sakura said as she turned on her heals and headed toward the office which was where the nurse was.

"I'll come with ya." Naruto said, "And so will Hinata." He smiled bigger when he said that. is that possible.

"Umm..Sasuke, could you tell Itachi to wait for me while I go to the nurse's office?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, whatever. Just hurry up."

"Okay, thanks." Sakura said as she broke into a sprint while heading towards the nurse's office. Naruto and Hinata followed the retreating girl.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke told everyone that remained, Ino had left a minute or two later after Sakura had.

"Are you gonna tell Itachi to wait." someone asked.

"Maybe." he answered than walked off.

Ten minutes later Sakura ran out of the school and into the parking lot. When she got out she couldn't see Itachi's car anywhere and there were only a few cars left. 'Maybe they're around front.' she guessed. She ran around the side of the school to the front. She didn't see his car there either.

Sakura felt someone behind her, she assumed it was Sasuke or Itachi so she turned around saying, "What's the big--" but she stopped short when she saw that it wasn't either of them. It wasn't anyone she had met yet. He had red hair, green eyes with black outlining them. She looked at his face and saw that he had a tattoo that said love. a/n ain't it like, kanji or somethin, help

"C-can I help you?" She asked him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You look lost. Why don't you come home with me. You can call someone there." the boy told Sakura.

"Why would I ride home with you. I don't even know your name." Sakura pointed out.

"Oh, yes, how rude of me. My name is Gaara. And your name is.."

"Sakura. And I think I'll be fine. I won't need your help. But thanks anyway."

"That's a shame my cherry blossom. Because I think that you do need my help." Sakura was starting to get both irritated and scared.

"That's alright. I'll be fine." Sakura told him firmly.

"But I insist. You know, cherry blossom, you can always just ask me and i'll drive you to your house in my car." He smirked at her. Sakura started backing up but felt something push on her back she looked over her shoulder and saw that is was sand. Her head shot back up and she looked at him.

"Or you could always just spend the night at my house." He said suductively while reaching for her hair. He started twisting it around his finger. When he had it wrapped around half of his finger he tugged on it smirking when he heard her mutter an "ouch".

Sakura opened her mouth to say something when she felt the sand push her closer to Gaara until she could feel his body heat. He lifted her chin up with his hand and bent his head to kiss her.

"Hey. Gaara, you asswipe get the hell away from Sakura. What do you think you're doing?" Sakura looked over and saw Kiba with Akamaru. "Sakura, did he do anything to you. Are you hurt in any way." Sakura shook her head no so he faced back toward Gaara. "You, get your filthy hands off of her."

"Oh, what is she yours?" Gaara asked him, never taking his hand off of Sakura's chin.

"No. She's Uchiha's"

"Oh, well, my cherry blossom, are you the property of an Uchiha?"

"I'm nobody's property." She answered harshly.

"Really, is that so? And what would you do if I told you that you were my property?"

"She's Sasuke and Itachi's sister." Kiba yelled at Gaara, trying to get Gaara's attention from Sakura. He knew what Naruto would do if they found out that Gaara had kissed Sakura, it would be hell to pay.

"Really, like I'll believe that, she looks nothing like hime smartass."

"Adoptive sister. Their parents adopted her yesterday. Now I sugest that you leave her alone or there will be hell to pay."

"Is that true my little cherry blossom?"

"I'm not your anything. And yes, it's true. Let me go."

"Now why would I wanna do that." the sand pushed Sakura closer and thier bodies touched she looked at Kiba for help. She saw him walking forward. "But, now I just got back." Gaara continued, "And I don't want to start anything with you in someone else's eyes, would I? I'm sure that you wouldn't want anyone to see. So, here you go dog boy you can have her back. But, one little parting gift before you go my little cherry blossom." Sakura looked at Kiba again than felt something wet touch her cheek she moved her eyes, but not her face so that she could see Gaara and saw that he was licking her cheek. He than went to her ear and started nibbling on it. Sakura shut her eyes, she didn't want to see Gaara, or anyone at that moment. After a few more seconds of his nibbling her ear she felt someone grab her arm and pull her from the sand's grasp. She opened her eyes and saw that Kiba was holding her arm. She turned to face Gaara but he was gone. She started crying, she couldn't stop the tears. She hadn't even noticed that they were in her eyes.

"C'mon Sakura, the others are waiting for us. Wait until they find out. Believe me, Gaara won't mess with you again." Kiba told her, trying to reassure her. She just nodded and followed him.

After a few minutes Sakura could see her friends waiting for her. She had stopped crying but she suspected her eyes were puffy and/or red.

When they reached them Sasuke noticed her eyes and smirked, "Now, now Sakura, You're not crying because you couldn't find the car are you?" he smirked.

Sakura looked up at him and said a quick, "No."

"Hey, Sasuke not now she just had a run in with...that bastard."

"Who, there are alot of bastards that go to this school."

"Gaara, the king of them all."

"WHAT?!?!" Naruto yelled out loud making Hinata jump who was right beside him, "What did he do to her? I'm gonna rip out his--"

"Naruto calm down." Sasuke told him. "Well, Kiba, what did Gaara do to her?" Sasuke looked from him to the pink-haired girl beside him.

"Well, when I first saw them I was far away and thet had just started talking. Than he pulled her hair, and was about to kiss her when I jumped in. After that he..."

"He what?" TenTen asked 'Sakura is my friend and Gaara had better not have done any thing to her.' she thought in her head.

"He licked her cheek and nibbled on her ear. But, I pulled her away before he could go any further." Kiba finished his 'story' of the encounter.

"Sakura, did he do anything else to you?" TenTen asked concerned, "What did he tell you?"

Eveerybody turned to Sakura, waiting on her to answer.

"No, he didn't do anything else. He asked me if I needed a lift anywhere and I told him no. He asked if I wanted a ride to his house and I said no. That's when Kiba came." She said softly, but everyone still heard her.

"C'mon Sakura let's go home. Kiba, mind giving us a lift?" He asked, but it was more like a demand.

"Sure, let's go. See y'all tuesday."

"Oh, Hinata, your jacket." Sakura said as she started taking it off. When she took it off she handed it to Hinata, "TenTen, I'll give you back your shirt tommorrow, kay?"

"No, that's alright, I don't really like it anyways, I don't really like it anyways. But remember, you, me, and Hinata are going to the mall saturday. Sasuke, you make sure that she can go. You got me?"

"Hn."

"Thanks TenTen see you tommorrow." Sakura said as she turned around and started walking to Kiba who was getting impatient at the end of the hall.

"Bye." Sasuke said and started walking coolly towrd the 2 people at the end of the hall.

The car ride to Uchiha manor went in silence. Kiba was driving, Sasuke was in the passenger seat beside him and Sakura was in the back, staring out the window. She was looking at the scenery when she started to fall asleep. She had had a long day and slowly aloud sleep to drag her eyelids close.

When they got to his house Sasuke got out and looked threw the window in the backseat. He saw that Sakura was asleep. He smirked than opened the door slowly. He reached in and pulled her out of the car. He picked her up bridal style. He went ove to the driver's side and thanked Kiba. He than turned and walked into the house. When he got in the house Kiba pulled out of the driveway.

He walked Sakura into her room and laid her down on her bed. When he turned around he noticed a picture on her dresser.He walked over to it and saw a woman with the same hair as Sakura, their eyes were the same,except the woman in the picture had eyes that were a lighter shade of green and they looked much more happier than Sakura's were. He saw that their was a littlke girl with pink hair in the picture to, he assummed that it was Sakura. the girl in the picture looked happy and innocent. Unlike the Sakura that was sleeping in the bed a few feet away from her.

He heard a door open and shut. 'Mom must be home.'

As if on cue his mom called out, "Sasuke come here please."

Sasuke walked to the front door and saw his mother, "What?"

"Where is Sakura."

"She's taking a nap in her room.Why?"

"Oh..Well your father and I have to go on a buisness trip. I wanted to ask Sakura if she'd be alright. I mean it's only her first day here, and this trip was an all of the sudden thing."

"She'll be alright."

"Okay, well tell me how was her first day of school?"

"Fine, she made new friends."

"You're friends?"

"Yes. But anyways her and TenTen, along with Hinata are going out to the mall on Saturday for female bonding or something else like that. I think that they were going to get Sakura a new wardrobe or something."

"Oh that's nice, I'll just leave her some money. You'll make sure she gets it, right?"

"Yes, I will."

"Thanks sweetie. I gotta go pack. You wouldn't mind just eating a sandwich tonight right? I gave everyone a month's vacation. That's how long we'll be gone."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. See you later mom."

"Night Sasuke."

**BDBDBDBDBDBDDBDbdbdbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

**PHEW!!!** Done. I've been in a major writers block since i last posted so if this chapter sucked you know why!!! I'm sorry about the late update. i'll try and update sooner. Just don't hurt me!! And wish me luck PLEASE my first track meet's tommorrow! Well, anyways read and review!!

look for this symbal () in story to kno wht i'm talkin bout.

I kno Ino sounds stupid but there are reasons why I did that:

1I really don't like her

2 she's a blonde (sry to the blondes out there, Naruto's a blonde, but he's cool!!

3 I wanted to make Ino out as the preppy type.

4 add a little humour.

WELL: review please. i need MAJOR motivation right now!! I'll try and date as soon as I can!

Over and Out!

--PunkSakura7 2/25/07 (i think, IDK it's sunday, kay!)


	5. Bandages

**Disclamer: same as chapters 1-4, but I don't own the book _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ either, don't really know if I'd want to actually no offense to anyone offended!!**

**Rating: still T I think. I'm not so sure about this chapter's rating. If you think that the rating should change plz tell me. I dont wanna get in trouble. This time I'm being serious. +.+**

**Summary: you better know it by now!**

**Well, thanx 4 all y'all who reviewed!! you are the best. I'll try and make this story interesting, but I'm not sure how it will turn out, I'm tired, still in a writers block! how long do these last????, and a bit uncreative at this time. But, here goes chapter 5. also look my well--cough cough-- thought out --cough cough-- apology at the bottom, OK?!?!?!**

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDB**

"Thanks sweetie. I gotta go pack. You wouldn't mind just eating a sandwich tonight right? I gave everyone a month's vacation. That's how long we'll be gone."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. See you later mom."

"Night Sasuke."

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBBD**

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

-SMACK-

Sakura looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it read 7:o5. Sakura flipped onto her back so that she was facing the canopy on her bed. She stared at it for 5 minutes until she decided it was time to get up. She shuttered at the thought of what happened with the boy, Gaara. That thought alone got her up out of the bed. She walked over to the dresser and looked through it. After 5 minutes she decided to wear a pair of faded jeans with a hole in one knee and a light green shirt with 3/4 sleeves that had butterflies on them in a darker shade of green.

It took Sakura 10 minutes to get dressed. She looked at her clock and saw that it read 7:21. She went into the bathroom and figured that she would fix her hair today. She decided after a few seconds to crimp her hair. She reached up and as she started crimping her hair she looked at her right arm and saw small, barely visible, cut marks and a few, even smaller, burn marks. She closed her eyes as she remembered how she got the burns.

_"Hmph, you can't do nothing to stop me, bitch.. You are way too damn weak." another match was thrown at her feeble body that was wrapped up in a ball in front of the man._

_Another match, another, than another._

_"P-please stop. Q-quit it. P-p-please." she pleaded with him in a soft voice. She winced as another match hit her arm. She had lost count of how many matches it had been so far. Sakura felt tears start to fall down their to familiar path._

_"Is the poor girl crying?? Told you you were weak, only weak people cry Sakura. You're so damn weak." He said as another match was thrown at her. _

_"Shut up."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"You think you're so strong don't you, well, newsflash you little bitch, you were only 'strong' before because she was here. And you weren't even strong than. You had to have someone protect you. You couldn't help yourself.  
You were weak than and you're weak now." He told her as he leaned in toward her face. She could smell a strong scent of alchohol and tobacco coming off of him in waves. She watched as he lit another match, the box was nearly empty. There was only about 2 matches left. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could utter a sound he swiftly stuck the burning match on her lip and held it their until it died out. Her lip was already starting to blister. _

_"Were you gonna say something?" He asked her as she watched him walk to the table and chugged down the rest of his beer. "Well? I asked you a question." He nearly yelled at her as he threw the last 2 lit matches at the same time, but, he was so drunk both of the matches missed her by a foot._

_"No. I-I wasn't g-gonna tell you anyth-thik." she told him. the words came out muffeled because of her aching lip._

_"Good." he told her as he started walking up the stairs out of the basement, "Pick this mess up you little brat."_

_Sakura looked around and started picking up all the matches around her. She had to step on some that were still lit. She could feel the tears streamong down her face. She tried to stop them but couldn't._

_--end of flashback--_

Sakura felt a tear start going down her face as she lost concentration on the small machine she was using to style her hair that morning. The machine slowly fell out of her hand and hit her wrist. She dropped it and quickly unplugged it. She winced at the pain. Sakura looked in the mirror and saw that her hair was only halfway done and it looked bad. She cursed herself for being so careless.

She put her hair in a lazy ponytail that was at the base of her head so that her crimped hair didn't really show and than she ran out of the bathroom trying to hold back the tears. As soon as she ran out the door she ran straight into noneother than...Sasuke. She looked at him and mumbled a quick sorry as she started heading toward the kitchen where all of the medicine was kept. She looked at her wrist as it started to blister. She could barely hold back the tears now.

She ran into the kitchen at top speed to get a bandage on her arm before anyone saw the burn. She really didn't care about the pain anymore. She barely felt it. She just didn't want anyone to see it because than they might see the other burns. So she barged into the kitchen throug the swinging door.When she got through the door she noticed that in the kitchen was the other Uchiha...Itachi. She stopped dead in her tracks. The _swinging_ door came around smacked Sakura on the back of the head. She uttered a 'umph' as it did.

She addressed Itachi by giving him a nod of her head than went to the cupboard and took out bandages and some ointment. Sakura failed to remembered that an Uchiha was sitting across the room watching the panting pink haired girl. And she never noticed when Sasuke walked in to see what was up with her.

"Can I help you with something?" Sasuke asked her as he made his way over to her.

"No. I'm good." came the reply.

"What happened to your arm?" Sasuke asked another question when he noticed the burn on her arm.

"Nothing. Okay? Nothimg happened. I'm fine."

"No you're not." Sasuke insisted as he watched Sauka start applying the ointment.

"Sasuke. Read my lips. I. Am. Fine." She said as she looked at him. She started squeezing more ointment out of the bottle but her hand was too shaky and she ended up squirting out too much.

Sakura looked up surprised when Sasuke came over and grabbed her arm, being careful not to touch the burn. He began rubbing the ointment in with the tips of his calloused fingers. After a few minutes Sasuke grabbed the bandage and began wrapping it up slowly around her burnt wrist. He stopped for a minute as he went to the cupboard to get something to cut the bandage with.

**'OMG I can't believe that Sasuke is doing this!!! It is sooooooo awesome. He is hott. And oh...those hands were just...unbelievable.'**

'You're unbelievable. Sasuke may be hot but he's like my step-brother or something. so, you know, that's just not cool.'

**'Yeah, well. He is still hott. Oh, look he's coming back over here. You know Sasuke is like emo. A really hot emo.'**

'You don't even know what emo is stupid.'

**'Yes I do. Now, act natural, no, scratch that, act cool.'**

'Whatever.'

Sakura looked as Sasuke as he grabbed the bandage and cut it. He put the rest of the bandage back in the cupboard and clipped the edge of the bandage another part of the bandage.

"Thanks." Sakura told the boy in front of her.

All she got for a reply was, "Hn."

She looked at him while he walked into the hallway than heard him call out, "Hurry up. Kiba's picking us up in 5."

"Okay." she called back as she went upstairs to get her stuff for school.

**--MEANWHILE WITH SASUKE IN THE FRONT OF HIS HOUSE--**

'I can't belive that I did that. Why the heck did I do that? It is so unlike me. I never help people. I just laugh at people when they need my help. So, why now, and her of all people.'

**'You like her. You like Sakura.'**

'What do you mean. And when did you come back?'

**'Honestly. Stupidity, thy name is Sasuke! You like Sakura and you know it. And I also know that you know how much what Gaara did got you so mad. I mean, c'mon dude, I could even tell how mad you are. Oh, and I just got back.'**

'I don't like that pink haired, green eyed girl.'

**'Then why did you notice what color her eyes were? Hmm...Romeo?'**

'Who wouldn't notice what color her eyes are, I mean they go great with her hair. Wait...did I just say that?'

**'Yes, I believe you did. Face it. You...Uchiha Sasuke...like a girl. It's a shame though...'**

'What? What's a shame. You think she doesn't like me? I saw the look on her face when I helped her. She does like me.'

**'No, I know she likes you...I mean she really likes you. But, It's a shame how you and her can never, ever be. She's your sister, I mean your step-sister, but still your sister none-the-less. So you and her don't have a good chance of working out. Sorry dude.'**

'Go away.'

**'Do you hate me now that I've shoved 2 facts in that face of yours?'**

'No. I've always hated you. You just gave me 2 more reasons to hate you.'

**'Whatever'**

'Hn.'

"Hey...Sasuke. Where's Sakura? Ain't I suppose to be given her a ride to?" Sasuke looked up to see Kiba in his car.

"Yea. She went to get her stuff. She should be coming here in a couple seconds."

"Hey Kiba. Hey Sasuke" Sakura said as she walked out of the door. Sasuke noticed that she changed her shirt so that now she was wearing a long sleeve shirt that covered up the bandage.

"Speak of the devil." Kiba yelled at the pink-haired girl.

"Were you two talking 'bout lil' ole me?" Sakura said making a sad, pouty face.

"Maybe." Naruto yelled out of the back window, hating the fact that no one was saying anything to him.

"Oh..hey Naruto. I didn't even notice you there."

"Hey Sakura-chan. that's allright."

"Well, c'mon. Let's go. I wanna see Hinata-Chan!!!!!!" Naruto yelled from the backseat.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he climbed into the front passenger seat. Sakura followed suit and got into the back beside Naruto.

"YAY!! We're going!!" Naruto yelled and Sakura, who was sitting right beside him, covered her ears as he did.

"Geez Naruto. I kinda need these ears to hear things ya know." Sakura told him when he quieted down.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"Hey, Sakura." Kiba called from the front seat, looking at Sakura in the rearveiw mirror.

"Yea?" Sakura asked him back.

"Stay with someone today during school. Naruto is in most of your classes so stay with him." Kiba told/ordered her from the front seat. Sakura didn't have to ask why she had to. She knew the reason...Gaara.

"How much longer untill we get to school????" naruto asked impatiently from the back.

"A couple more minutes Naruto." Sakura answered him patiently.

"How many is a couple??" 

"Like..5 or 6 minutes." Sakura answered him again than turned and looked out the window admiring the landscapes surrounding her.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked 5 seconds later.

"No."

"Are we there yet?" 1 minute later

"No."

"Are we there yet?" 30 seconds later.

"No Naruto."

"Are we there yet?" 30 seconds later

"No dumbass we're not there yet, shut up" Sasuke yelled from the front.

"Are we there yet." Naruto waited two minutes until he asked the question again.

This time Sakura answered, " Yes, we're here now Naruto."

"YAY. Bye see you later Sakura!" Naruto said as he jumped out of the car before it was even fully stopped.

"Bye." Sakura said as she got out of the car. She turned to the two boys in front of her and asked, "Is he always like that?"

"Oh, you mean annoying? Yea. That's just Naruto. And now he's all excited about having a girlfriend." Kiba answered, than walked off to go to class with Shino.

"C'mon Sakura, I'll walk you to class. Besides, I gotta talk to you." Sasuke said over his shoulder as he began walking off to class.

"Kay, coming." Sakura called to him as she ran to catch up with him.

"Well, what do you wanna tell me?" Sakura asked Sasuke when she caught up with him.

"Mom and Dad are going on a buisness trip." Sasuke revealed.

"Oh...How long will they be gone?" She questioned him.

"Bout a month or so. They left you some money for this weekend when you go shopping with TenTen and Hinata." Sasuke said as he opened the door to the classroom, they still had a couple minutes until the bell rang.

"Hiya Teme, Sakura." Naruto called from over in the corner, waving them over. Sakura noticed that Shikamaru was already over there.

"Hey Naruto. Hey Shikamaru." Sakura greeted them when she reached them.

"Hn." was Sasuke's greeting.

Just than the bell rang. "I wonder if our teacher will be late today." Sakura asked no one in particular.

"I don't know. That teacher is way too troublesome." Shikamaru answered in a bored voice.

"Everything is 'too troublesome' for you. I, mean, you're like King Laziness." Naruto said.

"Hush Naruto, you're the most troublesome thing here." Sahikamaru said.

"All right. I'll hush you're royal highness, King Laziness." Naruto said as he sat down in his chair.

"All right class settle down." Kakashi called as he walked inot the classroom a second later.

"YOU'RE LATE!!" Naruto yelled from his seat.

"Well, Naruto, I'm late because you're principal was having a meeting with all the teachers."

"Yea, right." Naruto said in disbelief.

"No, really. Everyone's getting new schedules. I have them right here. The new classes start today. You're homeroom remains the same however. Now, will someone please pass these out?"

"I will!" a girl called from the front. Sakura recognized her as one of the girls that were following Ino around yesterday. She wasn't sure but she thought that the girl's name was Ami.

"Thank you Ami" Kakashi told her when he gave her the papers.

"You're welcome." She called to him as she began passing out papers.

When Ami reached Sakura's desk she gave her a quick sneer, gave her her schedule, than turned and quickly faced Sasuke. She sweetly handed Sasuke his schedule then gave him a sweet smile before handing Shikamaru his schedule than returned to her seat.

"Why don't you kids just take the rest of homeroom to discuss your new schedules." Kakashi suggested before pulling out his ever present orange book.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto crowded around Sakura's desk and the four looked over each others schedules.

"Wow. Sasuke and I only have two class periods together." Sakura noted in a whisper,"And than I only have three periods with Naruto. And Shikamaru and me only have homeroom. Major change in scheduling for me."

"Your right Sakura." Shikamaru put in after a second or two, "And than Naruto and I have three classes together. And Sasuke and I have six classes. Wow, that must be a record or something." He than turned and directed a question at Naruto and Sasuke, "What about you two?"

Sasuke answered for them, "The dobe and I've got homeroom, 1st, and 3rd through 6th .Great, I'll never be able to get away from him!

"Hey," Naruto protested, "You are lucky to have me in so many of your classes. I mean, c'mon, at least you know that they won't be overly boring!!"

"Hn. Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me, Teme."

"Alright class the bell is about to--" Kakashi was cut off by the sound of a high-pitched RING.

"Well, see you guys later." Shikamaru said before walking out of the classroom.

"C'mon Teme, let's go enter the world of learning. See ya later Sakura-chan." Naruto said before grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the classroom, never even giving him a chance to say something to the somewhat bewildered looking Sakura.

"Well, well, I guess that you alone are the sole survivor Sakura." Sakura looked up to see Kakashi walking out of the classroom.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"There's five minutes until the next class starts, I've got stuff to do. But, you can stay in here if you want to." Kakashi offered than continued walking out of the room.

"O-Okay than...sure...see ya!" Sakura told the retreating figure.

Sakura walked to her desk and decided to pass the time by reading. She went over to her bookbag and pulled out her current literature choice: _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_.

"Well, well if it isn't my little, precious cherry blossom." Sakura jumped when somone forcefully slammed her book out of her hand and onto her desk. She looked up and when she saw green and red she jumped out of her char and stepped back.

"G-G-Gaara, What are you doing here? What do you want?" The pink-haired girl asked nervously.

"Well, for one you know exactly what I want." He glanced over Sakura's petite form with lust in his eyes before continuing, "And, if you must know why I'm here, well, I kind of go to this class." Gaara finished answering her questions as he reached out and stroked her cheek.

"Stop." Sakura said as she tried to brush his hand away. But, instead, he grabbed he grabbed her wrist and started to squeeze it forcefully.

"Do. Not. Tell. Me. When. To. Stop. I'll stop when and if I want to and as for right now, well, I don't want to. Got that?" Gaara told the now trembling Sakura as he started to grab her wrists even tighter.

"Ouch! Stop, please. Y-You're hurting me. Stop it please." Sakura pleaded with Gaara.

"No."

"Please." Sakura could feel tears start to gather in her eyes. She hoped Gaara wouldn't notice. No such luck.

"You're not gonna start crying now, are you?" Gaara asked Sakura. he was pleased to see her wrist start bruising.

"Stop please." She started to plead to Gaara.

"I already told you, no." Gaara said as he wrapped his free arm around the pink-haired girl's petite waist and pulled her closer to him so that they were in the same position as the day before.

Gaara started moving his hand farther down Sakura's back when he heard the classroom door open. Sakura didn't notice it past the pain. Gaara glanced up and saw TenTen walking in the room. He smirked and squeezed Sakura's small wrist as tight as he could, which was really tight. He was finally satisfied when he heard the young girl mutter an 'ouch'.

TenTen looked over and saw what Gaara was doing to Sakura so on impulse she yelled out, "Hey. Gaara, what the heck do you think you're doing? Get away from her." TenTen started walking over to where Sakura and Gaara were standing.

"Gotta go baby-face, see you after class." Gaara told Sakura as he finally let go of her wrist than turned and walked back to his seat, giving TenTen a smirk.

"Are you alright Sakura?" TenTen asked when she reached Sakura's desk.

"Yea, I'm fine." answered Sakura.

"You sure? Why don't you just let me see your arm so that I can just make sure that it's alright." TenTen insisted.

"No need to worry TenTen, I'll be fine. Hey, look, there's Neji and Lee." Sakura pointed to the two boys who had justed walked into the room, she was secretly glad for the distraction. She wanted TenTen's attention away from her arm.

'It's bad enough that Sasuke saw my arm this morning, I wouldn't want TenTen seeing it also. I'm just wondering why Sasuke didn't ask questions this morning when he saw it. Maybe..hopefully...he'll just forget about it.'

"--and, anyways, I walked into the room and he was--"

"Looks like TenTen is telling them what happened. I wonder if they'll ask to see my arm also, I hope not.'

"--and when I saw him start to move his hand down her back I jumped in and stopped that no good brat. Well, that's all of what happened. So, what do you think we should do?" TenTen finished asking/telling the two boys that were standing in front of her.

Neji was the first to say something, "Why don't we get Sasuke or someone to stay in the room with her until one of us gets here."

"That could work, but, Sakura, what class do you have next." Lee asked Sakura.

"Oh..um..I've got history to go to next. What do you guys have?" She slightly jumped when she heard the bell's high pitched ring, telling that it was time for class to start.

"English. All of us have it next." TenTen said as she, Lee, and Neji walked to their seats.

Sakura looked up as something hit her desk. She picked up the balled up peice of paper. She looked around and was only half-surprised when she saw Gaara looking at her from three seats to her left. She unfolded the paper and read what it said:

_Cherry Blossom,_

_I've got history next also._

_See you then._

_--Gaara_

When she finished reading the paper she looked up to see Gaara still staring at her. She did a mental gulp.

"Alright class, today we will be reading in our textbooks for the rest of the class period. Start on page 314." Kakashi said when he entered the classroom. The class groaned as he took out his favorite book.

Sakura opened her textbook to the said page and saw that it was on the habitats of differant frogs. She did a mental shudder, she hated frogs.

The whole time that Sakura was reading she was pondering what she should do with her 'Gaara-situation'. She didn't stop wondering until the bell rang, surprising her out of her thoughts.

'I suppose that I could always take my time getting out of the classroom and take my time in the halls. That way I can avoid him in the crowded halls.' Sakura finaly decided, 'I guess that I'll figure out the rest after that.'

"Hey, Sakura, do you need me to walk you to your next class?" TenTen, always trying to help her friends out, asked Sakura.

"Naw. I'll be fine, you can go on to your next class if you want to." Sakura reassured the girl.

"Well..okay than see you later." TenTen told Sakura, convinced with Sakura's answer.

"See you TenTen, Lee, Neji." Sakura said, wvin to the trio as she turned and walked, slowly, down the hall.

--**MEANWHILE IN HISTORY AT 'ROUND THE SAME TIME**--

**_RIIIIIIINNNNGGGG_ **

"Well, class, you're dismissed." said the history teacher, Asuma.

"Hey, Sasuke, I wonder how Sakura is doing." Naruto told Sasuke.

"She's fine Naruto." Sasuke answered, monotone.

"What d'you think, Hinata-chan??" Naruto asked Hinata, who also had first period history.

"Umm..sh-she should be f-fine N-Naruto. Don't worry." Hinata reassured Naruto.

"Alright Hinata if you say so. Well, let's go." Naruto said, now convinced, grabbed Hinata's hand and started running off to their next class, science.

"You really think that she'll be cool?" Kiba asked Sasuke. Kiba also ahd history for first period.

"Yes..no..maybe. I guess that I'm not entirely sure." Sasuke admitted.

"Well, hopefully she will, c'mon let's go." Kiba suggested.

"Sure, whatever." Sasuke mumbled as he began arguing with himself, iside his own head of course.

'I hope she's okay.'

**'You are really starting to like her.'**

'Oh. No. You're back'

**'Don't change the subject. You like her.'**

'No. I. Don't.'

"Sasuke? Kiba?" Sasuke snapped out of thought and saw the familier green eyes of Sakura.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Kiba asked, surprised.

"I've got history next." She answered.

"Well, cool, see ya later than." Kiba said before walking off down the hall leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone in the crowded hallway. a/n does that make sense?

"Well, see you around Sasuke." Sakura muttered to Sasuke as she started walking past him and into the classroom.

Sakura felt someone grab her arm, spinning her around. Sakura stared at the dark-eyed boy in front of him.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, nervously.

"I want to talk to you later, after school." the monotone voice answered.

"'Bout what?" Sakura asked, even though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"You know what. Meet me after school, basket ball court, got that?" He told Sakura, staring with his cold gaze into her green eyes.

"Fine, I will." Sakura gave in, breaking their eye contact.

"Good. Now, go to class. And, Sakura, stay away from Gaara, the _guys_ are really worried about you."

"Sure, fine, I'll keep my distance." She agreed again with the boy in front of her, "I pinky swear." she added as she held out her pinky in a childish way.

All she got for an answer was, "Hn." Sakura watched as the boy of her dreams, although she would never admit that, walked down the hallway.

'So, only the 'guys' were worried about me..Sasuke wasn't.' Sakura thought to herself as she walked into the classroom. She glanced around and noticed that the classroom was nearly full. She looked around but couldn't see..him. She thought that maybe she had struck it lucky but than noticed the color red in the far corner. It was Gaara.

"Alright class, today we will be working on a small project. You will label the major countries, continents, and oceans. Partner up, and that means 2 two people per group." Sakura's history teacher, Asuma, told the class as he quickly handed out the papers.

'Maybe I'll just work by myself.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Excuse me." Sakura looked up, expecting to see Gaara, but instead she saw a differant boy, whose looks somewhat reminded her of Sasuke. 3 guesses who..first 2 don't count tho.

"May I help you?" Sakura asked. Staring up at the boy.

"Just wondering if you'd like to partner up?"

"Um..Sure. By the way, my name's Sakura. What's yours?"

"Sai."

"Well, hello Sai. Let's get started, I'm not good at geography one bit." Sakura said, embarrassed at her own stupidity.

"Well, than, you're in luck that I came here." Sai said, sitting down in the chair next to Sakura.

Sakura and Sai worked in silence as they labeled differant things on the map. The pair were almost finished when Sakura broke the silence, asking Sai what the name of a certain ocean was.

He answered her, "That's the pacific ocean. And the last one is the artic." Sai pointed to the oceans as he said their names.

"Thanks Sai. Well, why don't we turn in our papers since we're done." Sakura suggested as she stood up to turn in her paper. While she walked back to her seat she felt somone's eyes on her and looked around to see Gaara staring at her. She did a mental gulp than gathered her stuff as she heard the bell ring.

Sakura looked at her schedule one more time and saw that next she had Gym. She started walking toward the gym. When she reached it 2 minutes or so later and saw TenTen and Hinata standing at the door.

"Hey Sakura-chan." both of the girls told Sakura as she walked up to them.

"Ello. Let's get changed." Sakura told them as she led them into the locker room.

While they were getting changed Hinata noticed something-a bandage-on Sakura's arm.

'I wonder where that came from?' Hinata asked herself, 'Maybe I should ask her.'

So Hinata asked, "Sakura-chan, what happened to your wrist? Why is it bandaged.? I mean..TenTen told me 'bout first period, but, did he really hurt you that much?"

Sakura gulped as her worst case scenario came true with those few questions. Questions. They always asked her questions, the agents, doctors, everyone. Always about what happened, she hated it. Whenever they asked questions they never stopped. Ever. And it only took one question for it to start. And now, when she thought that she had gotten away from it all, Hinata asked her one of the questions. Now everyone would start.

"Well? Sakura what happened?" this time it was TenTen that asked the question.

Sakura turned to them and finally answered their question, "The bandage was from this morning. I was attempting to fix my hair and it slipped and burnt me. It's alright now though, it doesn't hurt." Sakura decided that it was better to just tell the truth than get caught up in a web of her lies.

"Oh, well let me see." Hinata said, than grabbed Sakura's arm before Sakura could even think to protest. Sakura began getting nervous as Hinata was unwrapping the bandage. She Sakura closed her eyes when Hinata was done unwrapping her arm.

In a couple seconds-that felt like hours to Sakura- Hinata asked another question, having noticed small burns that looked like pinpricks almost. "Sakura, what are these smaller burns?"

"Nothing." came the monotone answer. Sakura didn't want to discuss _that_ memory with the two girls in front of her.

Meanwhile TenTen was deep in thought, 'So, that's why Sakura didn't let me see her arm. I wonder what happened.'

A voice brought TenTen out of her thoughts. "No. Sakura. It's not nothing. Tell her TenTen." Hinata's voice was stong, surprising both Sakura and Hinata.

"Hinata's right." TenTen agreed with the pale-eyed girl beside her.

"Well, sorry, but, I can't tell you." Sakura said as she furiously started rebandaging her arm. When she was done she briskly walked into the gym with the two bewildered girls on tow.

Sakura didn't talk to TenTen or Hinata the rest of the period because they were having a test on the differant rules of basketball. Sakura easily knew them all But, the test wasn't the real driving force behind her silence, she didn't want to talk to anyone for fear that she would burst out crying-in anger-or sadness-or both.

--**MEANWHILE WITH GUYS IN A DIFFERANT THIRD PERIOD GYM**--

"Are you sure that he did that to her?" A mad blond-haired boy named Naruto asked the pale-eyed Neji.

"Hai." Was the answer, "TenTen told me."

"When I find him I gonna--" Naruto started but was cut off.

"Your gonna do what to me?" Naruto turned to face the red-haired boy that was the center of his anger.

"You had better keep your filthy hands off of Sakura-chan." Naruto warned.

"Why shouldn't I mess with her? I think that she rather enjoyed it. I know that I loved watching her squirm the way she did. Now, if only there was a way to get her away from all distractions." Gaara told the boys in front of him before giving them a smirk and turning around to walk away.

"Gaara." A voice called out. Gaara turned around and faced Sasuke, eye-to-eye. "Don't touch her again." It came out as an order.

"Why not? Is she yours'? No. Okay than, she's up for grabs. And besides, I'm not the only one after her. Sai has his eye on her also." Gaara turned away with a smirk.

"I don't who gets to me more, Sai or Gaara." Kiba said out loud .

"Sai isn't half as bad as Gaara. At least Sai gets to know the girl before jumping in and kissing them." Shikamaru said.

"I don't want anyone to go near Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

Sasuke was lost in thought, 'UGH! I can't believe that not only that bastard Gaara is trying something on Sakura, but, that _other_ bastard Sai is too?--Wait, why am I worried, it's not as if I care about the pink-haired girl.'

**'Yes, you do.'** his annoying inner voice cut in.

'No I don't. I'm just a little bit worried.' Sasuke defended himself. a/n can neone say IN DENIAL??

**'Really, than how come you can't stop thinking about her? Espiecally after this morning, you wanted to ask about those smaller burns. You aren't just worried about her, you are starting to like her!'**

'How would you know who and what I like?'

**'Cause I'm you Captain Stupid.'**

Sasuke thought that his inner self had him there. So, maybe he was starting to develop feelings for this pink-haired girl that recently entered his life. It's not like she really likes him back.

The bell rang and class was dismissed. Their gym teacher, Gai, wished them a 'youthful' afternoon. To explain this easily for those confused guys and girls go to gym at the same time but 2 diff. teachers. Girls:Anko, Guys:Gai. Okay?!?!

"What class do we go to next?" Naruto asked.

"We go to lunch while the girls go to free period, than we switch and guys go to free period and girls go to lunch." Shikamaru answered the energetic boy in his lazy tone of voice.

"Oh...okay" Naruto said in a confused tone, but, no one even tried to explain it to him.

--**MEANWHILE WITH THE GIRLS WHO ARE LEAVING THEIR CLASS**--

"Sakura...please talk to us. Why are you mad?" Hinata asked the girl that had yet to say anything since the locker room discusion.

Hinata looked over to TenTen for assistance but TenTen only gave her a look that said just-leave-her-alone-until-this-blows-over. Hinata gave up, defeated.

"Hey look-it's the guys." Hinata said, glad that she would be able to talk to Naruto again.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto said, waving wildly as he ran over to give his girlfriend-Hinata-a hug.

Sasuke immediatly noticed that Sakura wasn't greeting them with a smile. He knew that something was up. Maybe it was the whole Gaara thing, or maybe Sai did something.

"Sakura? Is something up?" Kiba asked the question that had been on Sasuke's mind at the moment.

Sakura just glanced up than looked back down at her feet. She shook her head no.Kiba looked over to TenTen and Hinata with a questioning look. Hinata mouthed 'Tell-you-later-not-around-her-though.'

"I'm hungry." Naruto said out of nowhere.

"You're always hungry Naruto." Hinata said with a giggle. She blushed as she looked up into Naruto's blue eyes.

"Guess I am." Naruto agreed.

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke staring at her. She looked back down at the ground as if she had done something wrong. Sasuke knew than and their that he would have to talk to Sakura after school at the house.

"Why don't you guys go get some food while we wait here?" TenTen suggested. The guys nodded their heads, saying that they'd be back in a minute or two. TenTen watched Neji longer than any of the other boys. Hinata noticed this.

"Do you like him? " Hinata asked, somewhat hesitantly, not wanting to get yet another of her closer friends mad at her.

"Well...yes. I guess." TenTen confined to Hinata, "But, I don't know if he likes me."

"You never know until you try. After all, look at me and Naruto." Hinata said, starting to blush.

"Well...I guess you might be right." TenTen said, "But..I don't know how to ask."

"Oh...just talk with him. If he truly likes you one thing should lead to another." Hinata offered up a solution.

"I guess that I could try that." TenTen agreed.

Sakura only halfed listened after that, 'So, TenTen likes Neji. I've seen him looking at her, but, does he like her back?'

--**MEANWHILE WITH THE GUYS IN THE LUNCHROOM**--

"So..Neji...do you know how you're gonna ask Tenten out yet?" Kiba asked while putting some food on his plate.

"No." Neji answered truthfully.

"What do you-munch-think-crunch-she'll say?-crunch munch-" Choji said as he put some chips in his mouth and putting LOADS of food on his plate.

"She'll probably say yes." Naruto said before Neji could answer, "I mean..she probably likes you. Why don't you ask her today? I mean like..when we go outside you ask her to wall with you and ask her away from public." a/n I know..why is Naruto givin' love advice?!?

"That's probably the smartest thing you've ever said." Neji told Naruto.

"I know it probably---HEY" Naruto said catching on after a second or two.

"Well...let's go." Shikamaru said.

"I wonder what's the matter with Sakura." Lee said to no one in particular. All he got for answers were a "Hn." or two, a few shrugs, and a few blank stares. No one knew for sure, but, Sasuke did know that he would find out.

When the guys got back Neji took Naruto's advice a/n every1 hide--the end is near Neji took Naruto's advice and asked TenTen for a walk alone. Needless to say she agreed eagerly.

After Neji and TenTen left everyone started talking about what they thought was gonna happen but eventually they started talking about school stuff or sports. Only two people didn't talk the whole time was-surprise-Sakura and Sasuke. Although Sasuke gave a few 'hn's' here and there his main focus was the pink-haired girl a few feet away from him. What was wrong with her?

When the bell rang Neji and TenTen came back-holding hands-from them 'short walk'-coughmakeoutcough.-But, no one left because they all decided to just stay their since they didn't have any class-classes to go to. But, halfway through their fifth period girls lunch guys free period TenTen and Hinata decided to go get some lunch. They stood up to go but waited for Sakura. When Sakura realised that they were waiting on her she shook her head, indicating that she wasn't hungry. Hinata waited a second longer than TenTen, with a pleading look im her eye, but left also. When Sakura didn't go to get lunch Naruto gestured to Sasuke to take Sakura for a walk Sasuke nodded, walked over to Sakura, grabbed her hand, and walked off with her in a matter of seconds.

"Sakura."

"What."

"What's the matter with you?"

"..."

"Well?" He asked, he wanted her to answer.

"Nothing." She answered quietly with only a half heart.

"Please tell me. The guys are worried about you. Espiecally with everything that's happened." Sasuke told her.

"Well...if the _guys_ are so worried why don't one of them ask me." Sakura told Sasuke before walking off in the direction of the school. She could feel tears start to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Sakura. You know that I didn't mean it like that." Sasuke told the girl's back.

"No, Sasuke. I don't know what you mean. Just. Please, stay away from me. I just...need..sometime..alone. Please." Sakura pleaded before running off toward the school leaving a somewhat bewildered Sasuke.

'Nice going loser. You just ran off the girl you like-wait. No. I don't.like.her.'

**'You just admitted it.'**

'I know. Okay, happy you're right.'

**'Hehe...outer self:0...inner self:1'**

'Shut up.'

Sasuke started heading to his next class as the bell rang, ending fifth period. Sasuke started walking toward the school and his next class, English.

Out of nowhere Naruto came running up to him and asked, "What happened with Sakura-chan?"

"Where's Hinata?" Sasuke asked trying to change the subject.

No such luck, "She went to math with TenTen, Neji, and Lee. But, what happened with you and Sakura. I saw her run into the building."

"She got mad at me for something stupid. And ran into the school." Sasuke told Naruto in a voice that said that he didn't want to discuss it anymore. Naruto didn't.

When Naruto and Sasuke got into math class they saw Sakura sitting next to Sai. Sasuke clenched his fists and felt Naruto do the same beside him. Sakura looked up at the two of them before turning back to Sai and continuing their conversation. Sakura and Naruto grabbed seats where they could comfortably watch Sakura and Sai but Sakura and Sai would have to turn around to see them. But they still couldn't hear their conversation.

When their math teacher, Kurenei, walked into the classroom she handed out a packet of paper to everyone and told them all to work on it individually. Sakura opened the packet and began immediatly, so did Sai and Sasuke. But, however, Naruto was having a lot of difficulty. He couldn't get any of the problems, he guessed that this was where paying attention came in handy. After about 3/4 of the clss time was over Kurenei noticed Naruto's problem and quickly told Sai to help Naruto. Sai-unwillingly-went over to Naruto and showed him how to work the problems.

When Sai was finished helping Naruto, Naruto whispered a few words to Sai. Sasuke noticed this and couldn't help but wonder what Naruto told him. Sai walked away with a smirk plastered on his face. Sasuke watched as Sai went over and sat down in his seat next to Sakura. Sakura glanced up and gave Sai a small smile as he opened a notebook and started writing-or drawing-in it. Sasuke wasn't sure until Sai showed Sakura the picture he had just drawn. It had a 3-d looking heart that was surrounded by small pictures of horses, floweres, and tigers. Sakura smiled as she stood up to turn her packet in. Sasuke felt his anger growing as he saw Sai look at Sakura's back with lust in his eyes.

By the time the bell rang Sasuke had gotten only 15 out of 45 problems done. Naruto managed and amazing 10, which-truthfully-was good for him.

Sasuke walked off to his next-and thankfully last-class, History. Naruto walked out of the room to his next class also, although he had English. Sakura also had english but she had managed to leave the classroom without them noticing.

When Sasuke reached history he still couldn't get Sakura off of his mind, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to until he talked to her face-to-face. Just than the bell rang and class officially started.

--**MEANWHILE WITH NARUTO & SAKURA IN ENGLISH**--

When Naruto had entered the classroom he saw Sakura by herself in the corner so he walked over and sat by her. She looked up at him with a somewhat tired look in her eye.

"What's wrong." Naruto asked, concerned, but before she could say anything the bell rang and class started. don't you just love that bell and it's timing?

Throughout the whole class Naruto only half-concentrated on his work because his mind was occupied by Sakura. What is the matter with her? He kept asking himself over and over again.

Sakura, meanwhile, was having a debate with herself, wondering if she should tell Sasuke about her past. He would be the first person she ever told and she was worried about what he would think of her. She also wondered if he was mad at her for the way she acted today, she hoped not, if anything she would apologize for what happened. He deserved that much at least. However, Sakura wasn't sure if she should tell Sasuke about her past. She continued arguing with herself for the rest of the class period, thinking of all the pros and cons of telling him. When the bell rang she had finally decided, she would tell him...as soon as she worked up the courage. After all, he had made her promise to meet him after school at the basketball court.

**BDBDBDBDDBDBDbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

**WELL?!?! What did you think? This chapter was like really looooooonnnnnnnnnggggg long. maybe I should shorten it up. It took me over 4 hours all together to type up!! My fingers kinda hurt. Well...on with the apology/explanation/excuse for my long wait to date. if you don't want 2 read it all skip 2 bottom 4 sum. of it**

**Dear peoples who waited 4 me to update however few there are,**

**I'm really really really really really sorry for the long wait. I was grounded off the computer because I didn't want to help move our trampoline because it moved when we had this HORRIBLE storm. But the reason I didn't want to move it was because I had just ran like 6 or 8 miles at track practice, my feet hurt!! I was grounded off the phone also. I just recently was able to get on the computer and phone again. And if you want to know why it took me to update after I got on well, it was cause I had to catch up on the fanfiction updates that I missed out on. And than once I got caught up with the whole reading pf the fanfictions I got addicted again. hehe. And also I was busy with track, my trumpet we had concert festival coming up so I really had to practice!, and school work not this one as much tho. So, there you have it my reasons for taking so long to update. Now only 1 question remains:**

**Do you forgive me?**

**Please forgive me-gets on hands and knees-PRETTY PLEASE.**

**Well, for now-**

**T-T-F-N ta ta for now**

**-_PunkSakura7_**

**P.S. does this apology reming anyone of the x-cuses Kakashi always makes up? but C mines is differant cuz mines is true!! so:Ha**

**P.P.S. review please!! how'd you like it? **


	6. Basketball court

Ello, I'm back. THis is the next chapter I know that I promised to update but my computer crashed and I was without one for a while and when I bout a newly refurbished one I tried to load up my internet adapter and it wouldn't so even though I'm typing this now y'all prob. won't see it for a while longer. : Today's June 20, and I don't know how long it'll be until I even get to go on the internet. But anyways y'all don't wanna read this so I'll go ahead and get to the actual story.

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters Alright!! So don't try to sue me, I've got no money, i ain't got nuthin!!! Although I wish I did. Oh, and I also don't own any movies or actors mentioned in this chapter:**

Sakura looked over to where her destination was, the basketball court. Sasuke had told her to meet her there afterschool and she planned to be there, no matter how much she wished she didn't have to. And, truth be told, she probably wouldn't be meeting him if it weren't for 3 reasons. 1)Sasuke would be mad and she really didn't want to get him mad, 2)She lived with him so if she didn't come than he'd just talk to her at the house and 3) He was her ride home, although she could probably just catch a ride with Tenten or Hinata. Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a "Hn." She knew that she had reached her destination.

Sakura looked up into the onyx eyes of Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, you wanted to talk to me." Sakura looked down at her feet. She felt a finger go under her chin and lift it up so that she was now facing Sasuke eye-to-eye, there face was less than an inch apart. Sakura felt her face start to get hot, she knew that she was starting to blush. Sasuke leaned forward and the space grew smaller and smaller until there lips met. Sakura felt her face grow even hotter as the kiss progressed. Sasuke started to lick her lips for entrance and she gave way. Sakura felt Sasuke's tounge enter her mouth, she suddenly realised that she was quickly running out of air but she didn't want to jeopardize the kiss. Less than a minute later she didn't have to worry about breaking up the kiss because Sasuke did it for her. She quickly took a breath before looking back up at Sasuke.

Sasuke started to say something but was inturrupted by someone yelling out, "Hey Sasuke, Sakura! Are you coming or are you gonna walk home?" Sasuke looked up as Kiba and Naruto rounded the corner, just missing the kiss.

"Yea, hold on, we're coming." Sasuke called over to the two boys. He started to walk over to them with Sakura a few steps behind him. When Sasuke reached the boys he looked at them and saw that nothing on their faces gave them away as having seen the kiss.

As they walked over to the student parking lot Naruto and Kiba talked about sports but neither Sasuke nor Sakura put in any input because they were both in their own seperate, personal worlds.

'Why did I do that? Why did I give her a kiss?' Sasuke thought to himself.

**'Because you like her.' **Sasuke's inner voice cut in.

'But I didn't...I didn't even know what I was doing until it was all over. It was like I had no control. But that kiss was...'

**'I believe the word you're looking for is good, or maybe even great.'**

'Yea, I guess it was great...wait...I mean it was nothing really.' Inner Sasuke just smirked before going off to where ever it was that he went to when he wasn't bothering Sasuke. This left Sasuke to contemplate what he had just said

'I wonder why he did that?' Sakura asked herself, 'Is he maybe..drunk or something?'

**'No, He isn't drunk. C'mon girl you gotta give yourself more cred than that, a guy doesn't have to be drunk to kiss you. He likes you silly.' **Sakura's inner self told her

'Are you sure?'

**'Yes.'**

Sakura looked up when the group got to the car. She slid in the backseat as Kiba got in the drivers, Sasuke in the front passenger and Naruto in the back with her. 'I wonder if he's mad at me?' Sakura asked herself.

"Hey, Sasuke, You wanna go out with us tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Whose 'us'?" Sasuke inquired.

"The guys." Kiba answered for Naruto.

"Sure, whatever." Sasuke agreed as if he wanted to be out of the house.

'Maybe he is mad at me.' Sakura thought,oblivious to the conversation going on 'He's sort of avoiding me.'

"Hey Sakura. Earth to Sakura!" Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts as Naruto yelled at her and was waving his hand in her face.

"W-what?" Sakura asked, not clued in to what was happening.

"I asked if it was cool with you to be home alone tonight." Naruto explained as if he had asked it more than once, "Are you okay? You seem kinda out of it."

"You mean like you usually are?" Kiba asked from the front.

"Yes..wait? Was that an insult because if it was."

"No, it wasn't" Kiba told him.

"Well, okay than." Naruto grinned before turning back to Sakura. Kiba rolled his eyes and looked back at the road. Naruto asked again, "Are you gonna be ok Sakura?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. Maybe I can get Tenten or Hinata to come over or something."

"Oh, that's a great idea, let me call them." Naruto agreed as he whipped out his cell phone and started dialing numbers.

After a few seconds Naruto said, "Oh, hi, may I talk to Hinata-chan."

"Tell her it's Naruto."

After a few more seconds, "Hello Hinata-chan."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go over to Sasuke's house."

"Oh, because Sasuke, me, Kiba, and the rest of the boys are going out and Sakura would be home alone and we thought that maybe you and Tenten could come over and keep her company."

"Oh, you will? Fine, um..I guess now would be a good time."

"You can be there in half an hour ok."

"Bye."

"I love you Hinata-chan."

"Bye."

After Naruto hung up the phone he turned to Sakura and said, "Hinata-chan said that she could be over in about 30 minutes."

"Ok, why don't you try Tenten then." Sakura told the blonde-haired boy beside her. 

"Great idea, okay hold on. It's ringing. Hello, hey, is Tenten there?"

"Oh, hi TenTen, didn't recognize your voice."

"Yeah, I was wondering, would you mind coming over to Sasuke's house to keep Sakura company."

"She needs company because she's gonna be home alone."

"She's gonna be home alone because Sasuke's coming with us to the bar."

"Us is the boys."

"Fine, you can go over there now. That's cool. We just pulled up."

"Bye."

"Yes, I'll tell Neji that you said 'Hi.'"

"Bye."

Naruto opened the door of the car while telling Sakura, "TenTen's on her way over here right now, it should take about 5 or 10 minutes."

"Ok, thanks Naruto." Sakura said as she got out of Naruto's open door.

"No problem Sakura, anytime." Naruto and Sakura walked up to the door while Sasuke and Kiba were opening it on the steps.

At the door while Sasuke was unlocking it Kiba told him, "I saw it."

"Saw what?" Sasuke asked.

"The special moment between you and Sakura." Kiba explained.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said denying the inevitable.

"The kiss." Kiba said as he smirked.

Sasuke turned the handle and quickly stepped inside the dark house. "Did Naruto?"

"No, he was further behind. Actually, the reason I called out was to make sure you didn't do anything else because than Naruto probably would have saw it and the boys would have known about it by nights end."

"Thanks." Sasuke said as he turned on all the lights. Sakura and Naruto walked in the house so Kiba couldn't pursue the subject any further.

When Sakura walked in she noticed that there was a silence. Naruto's phone rang breaking it. Sakura held back a laugh as she realised that the ringtone was the one off of a kids show, she didn't know the name but she had heard it before at the orphanage when the younger kids had control of the only television.

"Oh, hi Neji." Naruto talked into the phone.

"You want us to come now?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, we're on our way. By the way Tenten said hi"

"No she's not here right now, she's coming over to keep Sakura company."

"Okay, don't leave us, we're walking oout the door right now. Bye." Naruto hung up the phone quickly.

Naruto turned to the other three occupants in the room and pointed out the obvious by saying, "That was Neji, he said that they're ready to go so we'd better hurry up and leave."

Kiba said "Ok." and Sasuke nodded his head.

The three boys headed out the door but Sasuke stopped in front of Sakura and informed her, "There's money on the counter that Mom left for you as spending money before she left."

"Ok, thanks." Sakura said as Sasuke walked toward the door.

"Lock the door until they get here." Sasuke ordered Sakura as he walked out and closed the door. Sakura walked up to the door and locked both the bottom lock and the deadbolt. After she did this she went over to the window and watched as Kiba pulled out of the driveway as if he was in a hurry, which he probably was. Since she had nothing to do Sakura went over to the cabinets that held all of the movies and looked for an interesting one. After looking through differant movie selections Sakura realized that they actually had decent movies. They had all of the _Final Destination_ series, as well as both _The Grudge _and _The Grudge 2_, and all the _Freddy Kueger_, _Michael Myers_, and _Jason_ movies. But they also had the old movies like _Titanic, Jaws, _and_ Carrie._ They had one of the best movie collections that Sakura had ever seen, she didn't know what she would pick so she decided to just let Tenten or Hinata decide.

'Speak of the devil.' Sakura thought as the door bell rang. As Sakura walked up to the door she looked through the little peephole to check and saw that it was Tenten so she opened the door and let her in.

"Hey." Tenten said as she dropped her purse on the couch.

"Hey Tenten, thanks for coming."

"No problem. What are friends for?"

"Yeah Hinata's coming over a little later, probably in about twenty minutes."

"Okay, that's cool. We can watch a movie, that should be cool. Do you know how long the boys will be out?" Tenten asked.

"No."

"Fine with me, they probably won't be back til late." Tenten pointed out

"Probably."

"Hey, let's pick out a movie while we wait for Hinata to get her with her slow self."Tenten suggested.

"OK, they have, like, there own personal movie store or something." Sakura said, showing her amazement.

"Yeah, so let's get going and pick out the best." Tenten said as she started digging through the cabinets.

The duo allowed themselves to be overtaken by the movies so that when Hinata had finally arrived they had decided to watch _An American Haunting _(picked by TenTen) and_ Freedom Writers _(picked by Sakura), than they let Hinata pick and she chose _Mean Girls._

"Alright than, let's start with mine!" Hinata said as she popped her movie in.

OK, how was that, I've got the next chapter written so review and I'll update!

**:P C:O $.$ **** :-l :L +.+ . L q . Y.Y T.T O.o o.O n.n u.u -.- . p.p p.q q.p i.i y.y r.r s.s**

**I'll update as soon as possible, maybe later tonight when i update my myspace:P Have a good day, or night, or evening, or morning!!! **

**P.S. I LIKE BLUE CHICKENS!!!!**

**P.P.S. I LIKE BLUE SMURFS!!!!!**


	7. The girls

okay, i'm updating the next one for those who care!!!!

In this chapter it's just the girls [but i suppose that that is obvious from the chappie title!!!

Alright, here's the next chapter. **Disclamer: I still don't own Naruto or any related characters. I also don't own any movies.**

Laughter rang out through the house as the trio of girls watched the television set. Right now they were at the part in _Mean Girls _where Regina gets hit by the school bus.

"Wow, it's like the school bus of death." Hinata said after the laughter died down.

"I saw it coming." Tenten put in.

"No you didn't." Hinata yelled at her.

"Yes I did!" TenTen argued.

Hinata turned to Sakura and told her, "Tell Tenten that he didn't know that that was gonna happen!" At the same time that TenTen told Sakura to tell Hinata that she did know that that was gonna happen.

When Sakura didn't respond to what they were saying Hinata asked, "Sakura, are you okay? Sakura?"

When Sakura still didn't answer Tenten hit her on the top of the head and this time Sakura yelped and asked, "What was that for?"

"You weren't paying us any mind." Tenten explained, "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing." Sakura lied.

'Should I tell them about the kiss?' That was the question that had been going through Sakura's mind the whole time.

"That's a lie." Hinata said, "Come on Sakura, you can tell us."

"Later, can we just watch the movie. Look, it's the part where she breaks the crown." Sakura said as she tried to change the subject.

"Fine, but you'd better tell us after the movie." Tenten warned Sakura.

When the movie credits started to roll Sakura quickly got up and and took out the DVD. She put it back in it's case and put in her movie, _Freedom Writers_. She went back to the couch and sat down as the movie started to play.

"Sakura, tell us, please." Hinata pleaded with the girl beside her.

"It's nothing, just something that happened afterschool today."

"Did Gaara mess with you again?" Tenten asked with a worried tone.

"N-no It's not Gaara." Sakura said.

'Should I tell them?' Sakura asked herself for what felt like the millionth time.

"Then who is it?" Tenten asked, pursuing the matter.

Sakura realised that they weren't about to give up so she decided that she should just tell them. "Fine, during school Sasuke told me that he wanted to talk to me about something and to meet him at the basketball court after school and I did. And when I got there he..."

"He what?" Hinata asked.

"He kissed me." Sakura whispered lightly.

"H-he k-kissed y-you?" Hinata studdered through her statement/question.

"I think he was drunk." Sakura admitted.

"No, he wasn't drunk." Tenten assured Sakura.

"Did he talk to you after the kiss?" Hinata inquired.

"Well, he started to but...Kiba and Naruto came around the corner so he didn't have anytime to talk to me." Sakura explained.

"Well??" TenTen asked.

"Well what?" Sakura asked clueless.

"Was it good? I mean did you like it?" Tenten explained.

"It..w-was...I mean...I guess...I liked it...maybe I really liked it..I don't know!" Sakura studdered.

"You really did like it didn't you?" Tenten said than started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"I think that I should hook you up with him." Tenten said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"WHAT? NO! No way am I gonna let you guys hook me up with him! Besides, he probably doesn't even like me. I mean, it would be a futile effort. Can we just watch the movie? Please? I don't wanna talk about it right now, okay. So just drop the subject completely. Please TenTen? I don't want to talk about it right now." Sakura looked into TenTen's eyes with a pleading look. She really didn't want to talk about the kiss or Sasuke, espeically actually going out with him.

"Fine, I'll drop the subject..for now. But we have to talk about this, it's really serious. We'll talk about after we watch my movie. Okay?" TenTen comprised with Sakura.

"Ok, we'll talk about it later, after the movies." Sakura gave in, but in her mind she hoped that the boys would be back by then.

Sakura turned her attention back to the movie only to realise that it was almost over, right now the teacher was going to the board about teaching the same kids again. For the rest of the movie Sakura stayed focused on the screen, she never turned once to look at either of the girls positioned beside her. When the movie was finished Sakura didn't get up to change it so Tenten slowly and quietly got up and changed them out. No one had said a word since the conversation earlier. Sakura looked up as Tenten came back and saw that she was giving her a look. Sakura didn't like it so she turned back to the screen. Tenten just sat down where she was before but than a second later she stood up and moved so that she was to the left of Sakura. Hinata was on Sakura's right so Sakura was in the middle. Sakura looked over at TenTen to see what she was doing. TenTen leaned over and whispered, "I'm sorry." Sakura gave TenTen a small smile, showing that she forgave her.

Hinata leaned over and whispered, "The movies starting." Tenten and Sakura looked over at Hinata and nodded their heads, the girls started to watch as the begining credits rolled.

Well, that was that chapter. Howdja lke it? review. The next chapter will be up soon. I hope.


	8. The Boys

This is the next chapter! yay!

I still don't own Naruto or any of the drinks listed here! yay!

On with the story! yay!

On the ride over to Neji's house the only one talking was Naruto, and he didn't seem to notice this either.

"How much longer until we get there Kiba? Neji sounded like he was in a hurry when he called earlier." Naruto asked as he leaned forward in the backseat.

"We'll be there in a minute, his house is just down the road." Kiba said the longest sentence since they left the house. After another minute or so Kiba pulled into Neji's driveway. Neji was waiting by his car with Shikamaru, Choji.

"Took you long enough." Neji said as he started up his car.

"We had to drop off Sakura at the house before we came over." Kiba explained.

"Can we go? Staying here is such a drag, I want to get over to the bar. I need something to drink badly." Shikamaru complained as he climbed into the car followed by Choji who was complaining about being hungry.

"Let's go." Kiba said as he started to pull out of the drive-way.

Neji pulled out of the drive-way and drove next to Kiba's car saying, "Last group there pays for everything." before speeding off down the road.

"Looks like it's time to race." Kiba said, smirking, than hit the accelerator.

After half-an hour of racing the two cars were toe-to-toe and there destination, the bar parking lot, was quickly getting closer and closer. Kiba looked down at his speedometer and watched as the needle was just about on the 90. He glanced over to the side of the road and read that the speed limit was only 50, he hoped that there was no cops anywhere near by.

Neji was a foot in front of them so Kiba quickly sped up even more, he was going 100. Kiba quickly cut off Neji just pulling in to the parking lot before Neji. Kiba than expertly parked the car, almost running on to the curb as he did so. Neji pulled in a second later.

"Looks like you'll be the one paying tonight." Kiba pointed out.

"hn." Neji answered him.

The group of boys walked into the building and went over to the bar.

"Can I see your ID?" The bartender asked. Each of the boys took out a fake ID that Shikamaru had payed someone to make, on it they were each 22. The bartender took a close look at each of them than nodded his head and asked them what they wanted to drink.

Shikamaru got a Michelob Ultra, Choji got a margarita and a lot of buffalo wings, both Kiba and Neji got tequila [a/n sp, Naruto got vodka on the rocks, and Sasuke got a Bloody Mary, 2 Budweiser Select, and 2 bottles of whisky. He needed something that would get his mind off of Sakura and that kiss.

"Got enough Sasuke?" Neji asked as they went to sit down.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he started to down the whisky.

"Geez Sasuke, I know your not driving home tonight." Kiba said as he started to drink his tequila, Sasuke had already finished the last whisky and was starting to drink the Budlweiser Select.

"Why you drinking so much? You usually just get 1 or 2 Budlights and that's it. Is something the matter?" Naruto asked through gulps of vodka.

"Hey Sasuke, can I talk to you over there?" Kiba asked a while later as he got up. Sasuke had finished his last Budweiser Select and was drinking his remaining drink, the Bloody Mary. He stood up, bringing the drink with him, and started to walk over with Kiba. Sasuke wasn't used to drinking this much and now he regreted it, he felt like he was gonna puke. And the worst part was that he still couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Whadjayouwah?" His words came out in a slur.

"You do know that drinking wont help the problem with Sakura even a little, right?" Kiba asked than suggested, "Why don't you ask her out? That way you won't have to worry anymore. What do you think about that?"

"My head hurts too much to think." Sasuke said, he felt like he was going to faint and puke, hopefully not in that order.

"Here's an advil." Kiba offered as he handed Sasuke a bottle of advil. Sasuke grabbed it and put 2 in his mouth.

"Thanks, I'll go order a bottle of water." Sasuke said as he handed back the advil and started to wobbly walk over to the counter. Kiba watched as he did this and had to hold back a laugh at least 2 times as Sasuke almost fell over.

'Hopefully the bottle of water will help him out.' Kiba thought to himself as he started to walk back to the table.

"Where's the teme?" Naruto asked when he saw that Kiba had come back by himself.

"Went to the bar to get some water." Kiba explained. Naruto nodded than went back to drinking the vodka, he was almost done with it.

Meanwhile Sasuke was standing at the bar, it had took him 5 minutes at least to get over to it and now it was crowded. He had already been standing there for ten minutes and he wasn't any closer than when he started. Sasuke started to push past people in line and whenever they complained he would give him a death glare, that was one good thing about him, no matter how drunk he was he could still scare people into shutting up.

It took Sasuke another half an hour to make it to the front and when he did he asked the bartender, this time it was a girl, for a bottle of water. She handed it to him and asked if he would need anything else.

"No." Sasuke said.

"You sure, I could give you anything." The girl said as she emphasized the word 'anything'.

"No thanks." Sasuke said as he started to walk over to the table. This time it took him 20 minutes.

"Took you long enough, you've been gone for almost an hour." Choji told the raven-haired boy as he sat down.

"It was crowded." Sasuke told him as he started to gulp down the water. He could feel his head start to clear up.

"What time is it?" Kiba asked aloud. 

"Almost 8 o'clock." Neji said as he looked at his watch.

"Really? Time sure does fly." Naruto said as he finished a second bottle of vodka.

"Were gonna have to leave soon." Kiba said.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba explained by saying, "My mom made my curfew at 10 o'clock because my sister happened to let slip that my grades were somewhat slipping."

"Somewhat?" Naruto laughed, "Dude you went from B's to D's. That's a bit more than slipping."

"Better than what you get I bet." They looked up as Gaara walked over to them.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke asked/ordered.

"Just wondering where that sweet tasting cherry blossom of yours is." Gaara asked.

Sasuke stood up and looked Gaara in the eye telling him, "None of your business. You leave her alone, do you understand me." Sasuke threatened him, he no longer felt the effects of drinking so much.

"And what would you do about it exactly?" Gaara asked, "I'm gonna get her, whether you like it or not. Shit, I don't give a care if she likes it or not. I always get what I want. And I don't intend to have that change now. Understand?" Gaara looked Sasuke deep in the eye, Sasuke glared back at him.

"I'll say it one more time. Don't. Touch. Her." Sasuke ordered the boy in front of him as he felt his hands clench into fists.

"I. Will. If. I. Want. To." Gaara said as he turned around and started to walk away.

Sasuke quickly grabbed his shoulder and, before he knew what he was doing, punched Gaara square in the jaw. Gaara looked shocked as he put his wiped the blood away from his mouth. He punched Sasuke back in the gut. Sasuke winced and than jumped on Gaara, throwing punches the whole entire time but only landing half of them. Sasuke felt like he wasn't himself, like he couldn't control his body. It was like a sort of dream, but he knew it was real when Gaara landed a punch on the side of his head that sent him back into Naruto. Sasuke quickly got back up and was about to started throwing punches again but Shikamaru and Kiba grabbed his arms.

"That bastard's not worth it, he's not worth the trouble." Kiba told him than turned to Gaara and said, "Get the hell away and stay the hell away, you understand? You come near Sakura again and I won't hold Sasuke back. Go."

Gaara told the group of boys in front of him, "Whatever, it doesn't matter if he fights me again, I could take him. Believe me, I'm still gonna get her." Gaara turned and walked away.

"I'm gonna kill him." Sasuke said as he shook Kiba and Shikamaru off of him.

"You'll get your chance, just not here, not now. Besides, we should probably leave because it seems we caused quite a disturbance." Neji said as Sasuke looked around and saw that everyone was either looking at them or talking to their neighbor about what had just happened.

"Fine." Sasuke grunted as he started to walk over to the door to leave. The others followed him out. Sasuke got into the car without talking to anyone.

"Hey Sasuke, we're all gonna meet over at your house. Okay?" Neji asked looking in through the window.

"Hn." Was the only thing that Sasuke gave as an answer.

"Okay then." Neji told him than turned around and told the others, "He said 'yes'."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He would have to put off his talk with Sakura until later. Again. Kiba and Naruto got in the car and Sasuke felt the car start to pull out of the parking lot. He could see the headlights of Neji's car following behind them.

The ride home was quiet, even Naruto wasn't talking to anyone. When they reached his house Sasuke got out of the car and walked up the stairs. He rolled his eyes as he found that the door was unlocked. That girl was something else. He walked into the dark house. He started to worry until he heard the television on in the living room. The others were in the house by now and everyone followed him except for Naruto and Choji who both went straight to the kitchen.

Sasuke could hear the movie clearer now. He opened the door and was greeted by the girls shocked screams.

"Don't worry it's just us." Kiba said as he came in and sat on the couch, followed by Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru. Naruto and Choji came in with food.

I know Sucky place to end but I couldn't go any further without ruining the next chapter. Oh, 3 guesses what food Naruto got, the first two don't count!!

Review!! Next ch. will be up...sooner or later!

&.& D-: 6.6 7.7 . e.e , ?.,O ,


End file.
